


Yandere!Soudam Oneshots [DISCONTINUED/ LONG HAITUS. REQUESTS TEMPORARILY CLOSED]

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Attempt at horror, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Leave a review, Lovesick, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, OOC, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, POV Soda Kazuichi, POV Tanaka Gundham, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Requests, Soda Kazuichi-Centric, Spoilers, Tanaka Gundham-Centric, Yandere, Yandere Soda Kazuichi, Yandere Tanaka Gundham, Yandere!Soudam, attempt writing, im attempting to write horror elements, oneshots, practice writing, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Title self-explanatory(DISCONTINUED/ LONG HAITUS. )
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 121
Kudos: 117
Collections: Anonymous





	1. VVV DROP YOUR REQUESTS HERE VVV

Hey guys how are you? Hope you're having a good day.

So I've decided to delete my previous works and start over a new. It's been so long since I've written any official fanfiction and I don't want to lose that passion entirely. Soon I'll be making an official fanfiction story that's not related to danganronpa- with my oc and arc in a certain fandom I'm afraid to even interact with

besides that...

I feel like I'm running out of Soudam content to read so I took it upon myself to create some one-shots. Not just for myself, but for others who's also into Soudam and feel like they're also running out of content. And if you're also into yandere content, well today is your lucky day because:

_..I'm open for any Yandere ONESHOT requests!_

Purely Soudam! I can involve other characters and ships but they will be briefly mentioned or used for plot device. It can be Yandere Kazuichi, or Yandere Tanaka. Heck, why not both!? Any Universe, whether it's non despair, in the game itself- you name it!

Unfortunately, I won't be doing story chapters or sequels or anything like that, because I'll just lose interest and I don't wanna disappoint you all. ((And expect some satire content in between. well to me atleast, i find the story im producing hilarious n i cant take this yandere trope seriously))

Btwww when requesting, do you want anything specific? Killing game? Non despair AU? How far do you want them to go? Or do you want me to take my chances?

_Before you request,_ **DO NOT** _request the following:_

_*Sex scenes (I don't mind kissing or hugging, but I draw the line at ponography. I'm not comfortable writing teenagers having sex, (+ r*pe. i dont treat that topic lightly) sorry. Or writing any sex scenes at all)_

_*slave/master ( really?? no thank you. I'm not comfortable writing real life controversial issues, then turning it into fantasy trauma porn.)_

_* Incest ( :/ )_

~~Hopefully I don't suck at keeping these 2 in character, especially w Gundham's speech pattern. You can dm me and help out if you want~~

Also I may do slow updates or fast (it depends on my schedule on whether I'm free or not).

_**REQUEST YOUR REQUEST HERE. IF YOU REUQEST IN ANY OTHER CHAPTER, I WILL MOST LIKELY IGNORE IT** _

Well..That's all there is to it....so until you guys start requesting,

byeeeee xoxo


	2. But, isn't this what soul brothers are supposed to be..? (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (minor spoilers) set during the virtual(?) killing game; gundham was determined to get closer to kazuichi in any means possible. his actions however become questionable throughout the time
> 
> WARNING: This fanfiction contains spoilers and sensitive themes (murders). Involvement of chapter 4 character survivors, Monokuma, Monomi
> 
> mild yandere!Tanaka x oblivious! Souda
> 
> (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start, I wanted to say I had fun planning and writing this on my iPad before writing on my laptop. Excuse my writing if it doesn't canonically match up with the game. I'm going based on memory.
> 
> the story may be long and detailed, and also I'm busy so I'm sectioning it to 2 sections. so there's your heads up. apologies for the slow upload

Sometime during the killing game, two ultimates were quick to fall in love, but it wasn't shared among eachother. Souda made it _very_ apparent he head over heels for the foreign princess, to which everyone was either quick to disapprove, or ignored his antics; Tanaka on the other hand, had found himself to fall for the mechanic, the experience being both wonderful and jarring at the same time. He himself however made sure to keep his crush a secret.

Wonderful that the mere thought of him alone made the breeder blush out uncontrollably (having to use his over clothing as a defense mechanism. only to contradict himself and deny a half-demon himself does not get 'heat'.), jarring that the teen he fell for just so happens to dislike him, all because of his association with Sonia.

Tanaka didn't want Souda to hate him, no, it made him feel very conflicted inside and out. He couldn't bare the thought of his crush having to hate him- this whole (one-sided) rivalry that can be easily resolved in just under 30 seconds.

and so it did

Not wanting to deal with this any longer, had came to his new friend for assistance. His attempts of resolving the conflict were always doomed to fail, still, he was determined to at least be his friend.

_That's it. Nothing more. Just friends..._

The princess had put her input at first, putting her concerns of her friend over his desperation, but the taller teenager finally convinced her. Cue confrontation: Sonia reassuring Kazuichi Gundham means no harm, giving the lovestruck boy false hope that one day they will develop a proper healthy relationship.

As she left the two boys alone, they began to discuss among themselves

and finally, it worked!

"Tch, fine! Only because Miss Sonia said so...and if it means getting closer to the princess, then sure let's become friends! But no funny business alright!?!?

"...you have my word. come now mortal, for this may interest you. I possess a small bijou I've unfortunately fragmented under my bare grasp, and you being the mechanic having the talent to-"

"right right I get it I get it! _Gheeeeze_ you _d o n 't_ have to _draag it out--_ agh, lets just _\--_ "

"how _dare_ you interrupt the great _overlord of ice_!?!? Do you know who you're speaking to--"

"Whaa-- _haaah??-ex-excuse me!?!? you're the one that was so_ \--"

And with that, the pair broke out in their useless arguments once again whilst making their way towards the breeder's cabin. Their dispute soon dying down to a slightly awkward conversation as the mechanic began to fix whatever the taller teen had p̶u̶r̶p̶o̶s̶e̶l̶y̶ broke. After the fixture, Kaz had respectfully made his way out, back to his cabin, and cue night time.

Even though their first attempt at getting along didn't go according to plan, at least it was something! _Better than nothing, right!?!?_ That's all the breeder could think about, nearly beating himself up.

Of course, his dark deva of destructions was there to confront their master- he was very grateful the 4 were understanding of his current situation.

Oh well. There was always tomorrow--

_The killing game_

His eyes shot wide open from his near slumber, his heartbeat racing so fast just thinking about it. Shifting uncomfortably in his bed, he began to think to himself.

_how could I have forgotten of the killing game running along!?!? curse the 7th realms of hell!! The mortals roaming here could easily terminate or be terminated- including the 4 unfortunate lost souls.._

_.._

_..including my little paramour..._

_..._  
_.._  
_._

  
Tanaka had began to form an idea in his mind...

✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂

The plan was in set in motion, and simple being: _Get closer to your lover when necessary._ So far it's working,

quick to recover their misunderstanding, and from time to time would hang out with each other without having to get in a heated argument. Thank goodness the bickering is no more. Their friends especially being very supportive of this:

Sonia only slightly opening up to Kaz, still, he held those feelings but it wasn't as extreme. Hajime and Fuyuhiko finally having to eat in peace, or carry out a normal conversation without Kaz having to whine about Sonia every 5 seconds. And it helped Kaz stronger his bond with his other friends, but still keeping his skittish coward antics. Meanwhile, Gundham was somewhat more open to others with having a conversation, if it only included Souda of course.

At first, the pair were both seen hanging out together whenever the two were available at free time- their conversation varying between Kazuichi's crush, to bantering, to casual conversations. Turns out they have more things in common.

Huh. Who would've known??

Sometimes they would coincidentally run into each other ( ~~gundham intentionally stumbling across kazuichi~~ ), having a quick greet before making their respective ways. One time, however, the breeder managed to get Kazuichi to ditch his current plans and to hang out with each other with his eccentric talking- knowing the ultimate mechanic would fail to catch onto what he was actually implying in the first place.

Cue the Despair Disease motive, and the unaffected were forced to quarantine themselves in the motel. A few were (visibly) terrified of the occurring yet unfortunate situations Monokuma always managed to insert.

Kazuichi was among one of them. His paranoia and distrust still apparent and was quick to isolate himself in the room (save the monitor camera he built for his classmates). Tanaka was quick to prey on this;

Having to set up a private secret meeting that took place in the pinkette's room was easy enough,

then things started to take a turn from that point on..

✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂

Hajime was the first to question their relationship, seemingly he was openly happy for his friend between him and his yakuza friend. He didn't want to ruin their relationship, but being the ' _address the elephant in the room_ ' type of guy, was quick to pick up on small red flags,

_for example, when it seemed impossible for gundham to appear during spending his private time with his skittish friend, suddenly the shy reserved teen just so happens to either stumble across them, or already be there at their pre-destined place; his stotic face easing with unfamiliar happiness just seeing the sharp tooth oned arrive,_

_but no matter what, in the end, the two always seemingly just left together as if they were inseparable. hmmm_

Fuyuhiko was next to pick up on this, catching the breeder doing questionable acts, side-eyeing him in the process; seeing him voluntarily put away Kaz's plates as if the guy was incapable- sure that boy was an idiot/ coward, but seriously!?? The shorter boy didn't take his f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶ peer out to be a helpless _helpless_ idiot...

_he has functioning limbs, he can walk and he can talk; Hell, he's cable of building anything big or small, so in some form of the way he's got to gain some physical muscle power- after all, he isn't called the Ultimate Mechanic for nothing!_

_and what's up with the sudden physical contactness?? didn't the 'oh so lord of edgylord of ice' or whatever he said made it profoundly clear not to touch his skin as it will...poison the so-called mere mortals????!? but apparently, his now near dependable friend earned access to touching him...how ironic.._

_and why the hell does that creep keep staring at him even when he wasn't speaking at all?? He wasn't sure if the breeder's mismatched eyes even held the emotion equated to his perfect placed smirk. or blinked. Sure he found the breeder to be a bit weird, but.._

Was Kazuichi seriously that oblivious to his sudden overbearing ' _kind_ ' act!?! Or was he the only one that was noticing this or was he just overthinking this??? He didn’t want to be the bad guy or a bad ~~friend~~ class peer..

_Yuck! Whatever, that breeder had always gave the poor blonde heebie jeebies..._

And as for the princess, she hid her sadness for her blackett haired friend's new happiness,

but, wasn't she supposed to be happy for him? Surely the rivalry had finally ceased, so no more having to deal with obsessive behavior peers..

... _Right??_

 _No worries!_ Everyone at one point had their schedules packed very busy. Sonia had her own things to do such as spending free time with the girls, or uno, just by herself. _Alone..._

_...It wasn't the same without her new ~~best~~ friend.._

even if they did manage to talk, the conversations were very brief or one-sided. their 'long' conversations starting with their typical common interest, then somehow it shifted to just Kazuichi Souda. That's literally it. Honestly it felt discontent at times..

And it wasn't exactly jealousy she was feeling, no, she felt a bit alarmed at the red flags her taller friend was showing. Now she wasn't a professional at understanding the hamster's squeaky talks, but she was no fool, managing to pick up the worrisome expressions they secretly threw at her just as soon as Gundham wasn't looking...

_..how strange,_ _very very strange_  
  


...

something needed to be done,

_something was clearly wrong.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yandere! Gundham doing slightly creepy thing around kaz but kaz never notices, letting Gundham get closer and closer to him?" - @Trashfoxkitty


	3. (READ NOTES) But, isn't this what soul brothers are supposed to be..? (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (minor spoilers) set during the virtual(?) killing game; gundham was determined to get closer to kazuichi in any means possible. his actions however become questionable throughout the time
> 
> his actions have finally left the poor boy in a diseased state
> 
> WARNING: This fanfiction contains spoilers and sensitive themes (murders/ implied poisoning/drugs) Involvement of chapter 4 character survivors, Monokuma, Monomi
> 
> mild yandere!Tanaka x oblivious! Souda
> 
> (2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick headsup: i wrote the second part up till 5AM so i didnt get time to proofread it. im most likely not going to edit this, so if something doesn’t really make sense you can ask and ill clear it up. try not to overthink it

It was the 2nd to the last trial, and as always, the remaining students were all forced to investigate & partake a trial, after having to discover the ultimate coach's deceased body- Splattered and dismembered. Their mourning was cut short, knowing all were on a short time limit.

Kazuichi had simply became desensitized to nearly all of this mess. Not as fully, but he felt himself slip into the 'numb' zone each time.

He wondered for a moment, would he be next? _Will he be the next person forced to make a dreadful choice, whether it was 'kill or be killed'?_

_Wait---no! no way that would ever happen! hamster-chan said so! He promised me, promised he will always protect me as long as we were stuck in the killing game. He made sure. In the name of our soul brother bondage!! We will get out of here!!_

The mechanic had subsequently put all his full trust & life on his now ex-rival; The taller teen made himself known he was physically, and mentally strong- all so powerful he rightfully claimed to be so. It made Kazuichi look up to him so much. It made the two become inseparable. The thought of ever being separated away from his close friend, it gave the poor mechanic an unreasonable amount of anxiety. He just didn't feel safe without him...

He had trusted him 100% with 0 doubt. And besides, _no way he would ever actually kill someone (, or him for the matter), right?_

_Because the 2 had promised they'll escape together without shedding blood. No tricks, no lies, and no backstab(bing)!_

Souda's body had already gone on autopilot, his fingers subconsciously bristling over his neck, trying to locate the new stinging pain that's been bothering him since this morning. Weird enough, his overthinking stopped him from reacting to it...

_well, its not like i couldn't even trust my own friends...who else can i trust!?? can i even trust myself???_

_why can't i even remember my own past memories!?? is monokuma actually right?? oh man i just want this day to get over with! im hungry! im sooo hungry--_

The monokuma monitor announcement had gone off simultaneously as though the bear had heard his thoughts, snapping him out of his train of thoughts, though only briefly. He stared at the monitor trying to snap himself back to reality, to listen to the bear's high-pitched useless speeches, but he could only just freeze there. Unmoving.

_i need --- i just--i just need to--_

"Are you alright, _my sharp toothed one?_ " It took a certain deep yet soothing voice to properly snap him out of his dazed mind.

Gundham must've realized his friend was in distress. His larger hands already resting on the mechanic's used arm, slowly putting it down, placing an edible sustain on his shaky palms. The mechanic stared at his friend's polished new bandages, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, _has it always been that clean, or was it just me?_

"o-of course im fine! same old same old...okay, maybe im afraid again and--" abruptly his talk was cut short with the food suddenly shoved into his mouth. He finally stared up at the breeders eyes in embarrassment, being its typical resting bitch face he was so used to,

yet he failed to notice the deva of destructions distressed glares they were giving to him (, only momentarily), though the breeder's eyes were glinting with--

"hello!?? did you two fucking lovebirds not hear the loudass rumbling noise or the annoying announcement!?? or this guy's bipolar speech!?!?" oh, it was Fuyuhiko.

The yakuza eyed the dallie pair an annoyed glare,as well as the others, who stood in the elevator watching with questionable expressions.

_Was it something that I said!?? w-wait, do they seriously think im---i'm not--_

"YAAGH!!" Monokuma's appeared behind the two boys (Kazuichi flailing, grabbing onto Gundham's coat trying to keep his balance. Gundham had grabbed his waist rather protectively) with a pissed expression.

" _if you two bastards won't stop making googly eyes at eachother, i will seriously barf all over you! then ill force you 2 to clean it all up! and as for your final punishment, execute the both of yous for not following the rules!_ **SO GET IN THE ELEVATOR ALREADY!! WE HAVE A CLASS TRIAL TO ATTEND, AND IM TIRED ALRIGHT!?** " The bear's voice dripped in venom & disgust, already lost his patience, extending his claws out in a threatening manner.

 _ya don't need to repeat it twice_ , the mechanic quickly dashed inside the elevator, now standing at his usual spot (the breeder followed behind, this time he stood directly behind the mechanic).

the taller teen's hands still on the mechanic, only this time it crept towards his shoulder, now rubbing it rather smoothly. It made the pinkette shiver in pleasure, but witnesses couldn't help it, but shifted uncomfortably at this (or at least tried not to). Of course the yakuza and the lucky one voiced their discomfort,

"can you stop rubbing his back already?? _honestly its really creeping me out ere!'_ "

"it won't be long until the couple fall into the greatest of despair. not that i really care anymore. how unfortunate.." and at the mention of 'couple', kazuichi removed himself from his friend, pointing rather defensively at Nagito (the breeder could only frown briefly at this.)

"hey! we're not a couple here! hes just helping calm me down is all.."

"yea, sure" the shorter blonde rolled his eyes. " _because friends sure do rub eachothers back passionately and stare at eachothers eyes rather lovingly!_ "

_okay, the hell is his problem?? and why the hell does he care? seriously hes just a friend. my soul brother friend! what, is he jealous or something!?_

"..and my harmless actions have somehow disturbed your comfort because?" gundham deadpanned.

"dude, you don't have to hide it. just say the damn truth and we'll be on our way. _now it isn't the fucking time!_ "

"and yet again, i fail to see your suggestive point. _so speak now whilst we're here_ " Somehow the pinkette found himself in the embrace of his friend again- not that he minded...

_Okay sure it felt a *bit* suffocating--but its not like he's directly 'front of em' doing it... its none of their damn business anyways!_

Kazuichi had nearly forgotten about the pain stinging around his lower neck, trying to reach over to attend, only for him to be stopped by the forced embrace position he again found himself trapped in. 

His collar was being sorted out... 

_why is he sorting out my collar for?--! ! !_

the elevator had finally stopped, and it opened, ceasing whatever small unnecessary argument was going on. They had more important issues to attend to...

Making his way towards his pod, his arms finally free at last, now r his fingers inspecting his new marked bruises. He couldn't tell what exactly caused, but the teen had a few good ideas,

_sure does feel like bite marks---positively sure! i mean, i did get bit by a few animals, so it feels the same or so......_

_oh shit! i should've asked hamster-chan to inspect it for me. it really stings! oh well. ill ask him after trial!_

Souda had failed to notice his 'soul brother' silently eyeing him rather weirdly- the corner of his mouth twitched unnaturally upwards. Oh well, there was a trial to attend to anyways..

Besides, _who coulda defeat and kill the ultimate coach himself!??!? that guy was sure strong as hell to break through shit tons of brick walls...or crush m-my s-skull...with his f-foot alone..._

_yeesh! don't think about it too much man...focus! Focus!_

✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂

"all evidence we've just presented leads back to Tanaka-san! he's our current culprit! and i doubt its anything coincidental.."

"and im saying it again: you've got every- _fucking_ -thing _fucking_ wrong here man! Gundham isn't our killer! He's not a killer! He would never kill anyone, i swear _i swear!_ " The reveal of Gundham being the possible culprit had immediately got two of his closest friends up on their feet. Out of the two however, Kazuichi was being the most stubborn. Sonia must've realized it now, there was no way out of this..

Tears faintly prickling from the corner of his eyes, and his voice rising only slightly. Pointing aggressively at his talentless friend, his mind began to race

_why are they pointing the blame at him!?_

_gundham would never kill anyone! he promised me! he promised to protect me at all cost!_

_he wouldnt risk this! and his promises will always be 100%!! GUNDHAM PLEASE REBUTTAL AGAINST HIM..._

  
_wait...WHY ISNT HE SAYING ANYTHING!!!??!???!?_

"this trial has gotten depressingly boring here..so im just going to ignore this and start the summary already.." the albino teen's voice had chipped in with annoyance. he ran his fingers over his fluffy hair, and the rest sat in silence, being stunned once again at the ultimate luck's abrupt change in personality,

the only noise you could hear was the mechanics erratic breathing. even his own breathing had drowned out his own hearing. He was failing to come to terms with this..

_this isn't right.._  
_this isn't right at all!_  
_and all the time we spended together, all of it was for **nothing!?**_

  
_.._  
_was this because of my hostility at the beginning..?_

_how can i...make this up to him!? **how can i fix this???**_

His fingers dug deep inside his new bruised neck, neglecting his instincts to retreat immediently, now staining himself and the collar. He didn't care. He was purposely doing this to himself,

_i mean, gundham is sure strong yeah, but him defeating nekumaro alone is out of the damn question! and i know him well enough. it would've required cheating, and gundham isn't a cheater! no one could dismember nekumaro--for godsake that guys a hugeass robot! you'd need someone skilled as him to dismember---_

  
_..wait_

"I DID IT!" His voice startled almost everyone from their closing argument, now all turned to look at the boy in great confusion. Kazuichi continued his yelling,

"IT WAS ME! IT WAS ME I KILLED HIM! _Y-YEAH I KILLED HIM!!_ "

  
"...im sorry?"

"huh?"

"what the fuck is that supposed to mean??"

"oh give me a break already"

"you forreals!? you actually killed the old man ere?"

" _ **YES! I DID IT! I KILLED HIM HAHAHA! AND I HAVE THE PROOF!!** i know i should've said something earlier but i promise you with all my life i killed him!!_" everyone's (excluding monokuma) faces were now filled with either bewilderment, or cringed at his sudden obvious false comment. 

"souda-san, what is this meaning of this?" the pinkette's turned towards the princess, flashing her a forced confident smile before making eye contact at his accused friend, repeating the same action. his nonexistent eyebrow raised slightly in confusion,

"tamer of automatons..?"

" _ooooooooh man! now this is what i want to see. finally, something entertaining. go on kazuichi, YOU CAN DO IT! YOUR TEACHER BELIEVES IN YOU!!!_ " the black-n-white bear's high-pitched voice screamed in excitement,

" _GO! DON'T BE SHY! EVERYONES WAITING! I MEAN, **YOU'RE TOOOOTALLY NOT WASTING ANYONES TIME HERE, RIGHT GUYS. RIGHT!**_ **?** "

"monokuma enough! please stop being a meanie--"

"OHHH SHUT UP YOU PINK UGLY BASTARD--" He whacked Monomi by the head only once, making sure to hit hard enough so that everyone could hear the crack in her. Some students cringed at this

"kazuichi look, we already presented-" nope. kazuichi was not going to hear any of it anymore. no more being the useless weak peer he ever was. for once he had something to say,

"y-you said that gundham used his pet devas to de-activate nekumaru right?? but that can't be true because he said so himself! he said he would never cheat, right gundham!?" kazuichi's head snapped towards his new soul friend who has been quiet the whole time.

"i don't--"

"we all know gundham just LOVES LOVES LOVES to brag about being the demon of the overlord hell underworlds and such so--so--but if-um- theres one thing we all--no--me and the princess, i think, well fuck!--all know of gundham that he nevers cheats! he says he never backs down from a fight!"

"ALSO!! going by that logic, we all know nekumaro is already strong enough, and like akane said, its n-near impossible to beat him! and giving him in his robot form, that would've been 10x impossible to beat him. JUST IMAGINE HIM FIGHTING HIS ROBOT SELF HAAH!!?"

"but mee, im the ultimate mechanic! i can dismamble anything. im also a coward i admit! y-yeah! so, i took gundhams place isntead--NO!-- i woke him up because i had something to say to him so thats why he was there and the reason why i killed nekumaro was because i wanted to prove myself i was worthy and then also i took the uh-whats it called?? the thing Komaeda-san took--oh well the name slipped my mind but i used that room to phase past people and i pretended i didnt know what was happening cause---"

"FUCKING HELL KAZUICHI SOUDA!!! WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!??"

the mechanics teeth accidentally sunk into his tongue at the sudden jeering jabbed right at him, and it caused him to yelp in pain,

he took a moment to read everyones expressions, and honestly it made the pinkette wished he never even waffled those things outloud.

Fuyuhiko's face fully reddened in frustration and annoyance having to endure what felt as though it was like hours of a child screaming at the top of his lungs.

Hajime's face froze completely in disbelief, cringing at his friend for having to not only waste their time, but having to endure one of the worst argument defense he's come to battle against.

Akane only having to give a confused 'wtf is going on. what is he talking about!?' stare at him, having to zone out at one point during his piss poor explanation.

Sonia hid her face in her hands out of second hand embarassment, somehow tears managing to suppress pass the gaps of her fingers.

Nagito resting his head on his pod, already having to fall asleep the moment the sharp tooth one began to spill out nonesense, only waking up now realizing the rambling had finally stopped.

Chiaki could only give the mechanic a tired pity look, her lips pouting in the process.

Monomi despite being tied up across them and being whacked by the head, repeatedly scoled off her captour. Monokuma was laughing so badly and so loudly, he almost fell off his own chair. If it was even possible, Monokuma would've been crying and vomiting at this.

Gundham stared back at his c̶r̶u̶s̶h̶ ̶p̶̶̶a̶̶̶r̶̶̶a̶̶̶m̶̶̶o̶̶̶u̶̶̶r̶̶̶ p̶̶̶o̶̶̶s̶̶̶s̶̶̶e̶̶̶s̶̶̶s̶̶̶i̶̶̶o̶̶̶n̶̶̶ friend, a blank expression sitting perfectly on his pale scarred face. Not even giving out his usual stare, or saying any of his ridiculous comment,

his heterochromia eyes were of a void of emotion. Blank. Hollow. Nothing. Just staring straight into the pink eyes without ever blinking. It ran a shiver down the mechanic's spine.

He was clearly lost in thought having after hearing all of this, but Kazuichi only sank further in his pod, putting his beanie over his whole face, and using his free hand to retrace his bruised neck, trying not to cry from pure embarassment.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAH!! WOWIE!! now THAT had to be one of THE WORST explanations i've ever came across my entire life! no, seriously, THAT was the best you could do!? utter trash!! complete trash. 0/10. you're getting no marks for this Mr.Souda. But there was an attempt sooooooo I'll give you -1."

"MINUS 1 I SAY--hey! are you even listening!?? yeesh, ya need a tissue or something?? well?? gyah whatever! so ungrateful. oh well, lets just move on!"

The poor boy had begun to have a mental breakdown. His hyperventilation and loud muffled cries engulfing his whole hearing, not daring to even look up or listen in what his peers were saying out of shame.

Souda didn't know how many minutes have gone pass by, but his captour had spoke once again,

"ALRIGHTY DENN! thanks to your wonderful most clever and amazing peer here, we've now reached to our voting time! Now then, please pull the lever infront of you and cast your vote!"

his familiarity of lines he was slowly getting used too throughout the game, and just when he thought he was numb to this, he felt his whole heart drop.

He didn't even pick the right culprit, he just wanted this whole thing over with

"Tallying up the votes, tallying up the---oh, what's this?" Despite the monokuma casino vote displaying Gundham as the true culprit, the bear's celebration came to a quick halt. His whole body slowly turning towards silent crier, its face as blank as ever.

"Aweee, seems like one other person voted for themselves instead of their stalking boyfriend--oops--i mean, their soul brothers. booo hooo phuu"

wait, what..?

"Since you're so pathetic looking and you've managed to actually entertain me, I'll give you a fair warning, and besides, you kindaaa remind me of my--wait--spoilers <3 excuse me excuse me im getting ahead of myself! oh, and, NEVER TRY THAT AGAIN WITH ME BOY. EVER!! YA GOT IT!??"

Kazuichi didn't respond verbally nor physically. His breathing had seemed to slow down at least. All he could do now is watch his only friend trying to justify himself, his emotions seemingly returning back to normal. Dismissing that last part, he waited patiently until his friend was officially done talking.

Having to put his devas away to the princess, he turned to face Kazuichi, and again, his eyes fell flat as if he suddenly remembered something he wanted to share, but was reluctant to. Either way, it didn't matter to him. Souda finally getting out from his podium to tackle his friend on the ground, having to bury his face in his chest

Everyone else could only stare in shocked silence, seeing the breeder slowly embracing his friend back, but it didn't go unnoticed by Chiaki as she watched closely where her friend placed his fingers around the boy's neck. It looked painful, but she couldn't quite make out what he was trying to hide.

"..."

Souda knew if he said anything having to sacrifice himself instead, Gundham would, without hesitation, lecture and yell at him at the same time on why that has to be one of the worst comments he said. He knew him too well. Gundham knew him all to well.

He promised. He promised he will always protect him. Now he knew that was simply a lie now...

"Sharp tooth one." The breeder whispered so lowly so that no on was able to hear. It made the shorter boy shiver ever so slightly. "I very deeply apologize I couldn't keep so entirely to my promise. It was only one that I broke,,"

"But believe me when I say this my mortal, there will ceaselessly be a portion of me deep within you. Always. You won't have to bare witness what is yet to come. Mark my words."

I need him. I need him. He made me feel whole, he-

"Remember Kazuichi. It is a secret between ones that possess such high astral levels, and a bond sealed so tightly, not even a high leveled demon beyond our relm would dare to break as they will feel my wrath, as you would like to call it 'soul brothers'."

Gundham slowly got up on his feet trying to take Kazuichi up with him, instead the mechanic refusing to move from his spot, forcing the breeder to leave his distressed friend on the floor, looking up to him with stained red eyes.

I could just grab his ankles from there and then. Then he won't go. I miss our special bonding time together. gundham you made me feel whole again, i-

"and now that my duty is complete, I must return to the darkness... That is why, until the very end..." His voice returning to its loud level again, facing his class peers with the same ol' confident smirk.

Kazuichi however didn't budge, his back towards his classmates

"Pride! Conceit! Courage! Insolence! Fearful of nothing! Daunted by nothing! Let us laugh uproariously! That is Gundham Tanaka! I shall stick with my evil until the very end! Open Sesame, Pandaemonium! I shall fill hell with true hell! FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I'd do anything that you say, anything! Just please don't l e a v e m e . ..

..its not like anyone else would miss me here anyways..

"LETS GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT. ITSSS PUNISHMENT TIIIIIMEEEE!!!!!"

He heard the familiar chains whipped close to his ear, locking itself so tightly around the breeder's neck before being abruptly yanked away into the darkness. His body feeling heavy, his head feeling light just staring at the darkness--

darkness..?? wha..?? !!!

All Kazuichi could see was just darkness. Darkness. . .

Darkness!!?!?!??

Did he just pass out?!??!!??

Oh well. Nagito was right. He really did fall into the great darkness, and the greatest depth of despair. Whatever, he was tired anyways. . .  
✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂

Something warm was covering the pinkette's entire body, yet for a moment, he couldn't identify the source. It did feel nice, nice and warm.

Whatever it was, he didn't want to release it. Not yet. Besides, he felt....

sick..? he felt weird. his head felt weird. or was it his body?

Grabbing the unidentified object, without having to open his eyes, finally identifying it as a blanket. The fluffy dovet texture was all too familiar to him, meaning the bed he was resting in must've been gundhams---

wait..  
where is he!??

WHERE WAS GUNDHAM!??

Kazuichi's eyes shot wide open at the realization of his missing friend. Quickly trying to recollect his memories, one by one began to recollect the memories he spent his time with that breeder.

He hated him. Then he grew to tolerate him. Then they were friends. Now they were both inseparable, and then--

oh  
o h g o s h--

DID HE SERIOUSLY JUST FUCKIN PASS OUT DURING HIS EXECUTION!!?? OH GOSH--

"Souda-san! You're awake! Thank the lords you are alright!" The princess had entered the room without warning, startling the awoken boy in fright. Quickly regaining his composure, he greeted his c̶r̶u̶s̶h̶ peer back,

"Miss Sonia! f-fancy seeing you here..? how are ya doin'?"

"My well being shouldn't be a concern. We were all so worried of you, how are you feeling at this hour..?"

Kazuichi looked around his cabin awkwardly for a bit, trying to appraise the time he fell and woke up concious. What is the time??

"Uh, nothing much. i feel a bit dizzy after having to p-pass out during...during....." His words seemingly died down, failing to mention his now-deceased friend's name.

Sonia laid her hand against Souda's hands out of comfort, now both sharing the same distressed look, and at this point, kazuichi couldn't care less she physically touched him. He felt..

"Miss Sonia...I feel empty...So empty.."

"Hinata-san and Kuzuryu-kun will be on their way with your refreshments. Don't worry, you will be filled in no time--"

"No no...that's not what i meant..."

Nevermind gave out a short sigh, understanding the two had finally became friends, a part of her felt guilty for raising suspicion at their relationship. "I understand completely. Though this may come of as insensitive, for which I try my best to sound as sincere as possible, Gundham wouldn't have--"

"He made me feel special. The times we spent together, he made me feel like I had a purpose. He was always there for me, making sure I was safe. At first I thought he was being a nonsense and overbearing---" the princess hummed at this, assuming the boy infront of him had finally devolped a crush on her friend, atleast she hoped, or interpreted

"But our special bonding brought us closer... his way of showing what it meant to have a soul brother...and now that he's gone...i feel so useless and helpless...he told me just as long as he was there, i was worth something. that only im the only mortal that mattered out of everyone else"

"and now im worth nothing"

the princess had shot her whole body up briefly at his finishing sentence, her eyes narrowing a bit harder than initial. Did she hear that right???

"hey hey, we've arrived. ah, souda-chan, you're awake. that's good...i think"

Along with Chiaki came Fuyuhiko and Hajime, in their hands were a tray of edible food that was in large proportions. Why would i need that large amount of food portions?? i only just passed out. It's not like I lost weight?? yeah im hungry but--

"jesus fuck man, kazuichi you look like death. his execution really took a tool on you huh?" what??

"w-what are you on about..?"

the 3 respectfully putting his tray on his counter, standing near the edge of his bed, careful not to cramp his personal space. fuyuhiko had continued his talk,

"have you seen yourself in the mirror!? i swear you look so dehydrated and almost grey. for a second i thought you actually woke up from the fucking dead. that would've been disturbing"

o-kaaay..?

the standing students started to help the (presumed) sick boy in bed eat his food, immediately engulfing as much as he could, not caring if he made a mess. they couldn't help but giggle at this,

"ah typical kazuichi. you really have changed huh..?" hajime had spoke up, his face faltering what was about to come next,

"look, your attempt to defend your friend back there was...something..desperate...however, you can't blame yourself for an action you didn't cause at all"

"your lying was really terrible, i felt so bad for you back there. but i understand. its not your fault" Chiaki spoke, running her fingers along her hair. This caused Kazuichi to do the same, only this time it was behind his neck. The stinging pain had seemingly ceased, though the difference was anything but barely.

"i know i know..no need to rub it in, gheeze you guyss"

Sooner or later, his cabin door had slightly slammed open, a concerned Akane dragging a sulking albino by her hands. Slightly throwing him inside before closing the door behind him

"sorry for waitin on ya. had to convince a certain idiot to come and check up on you with me. " Akane awkwardly said, stepping further to the formed group and flashing her toothy grin at the boy in bed.

"Your lying back there was honestly so fucking confusing. i had no idea what you were tryna say back there. there was an attempt, i guess"

"yeah yeah, rub it in why don't ya!?" kazuichi shot rather defensively. his free hand gripping the duvet covers as if it was going to protect him.

"look man, all im saying is--"

"Ah Souda-chan. I'm going to skip this whole reunion time and get straight to the point." Nagito had interrupted Akane's talk, not really caring if he angered the girl or not. He tried to stepped closer, though Fuyuhiko was having none of this. Rolling his eyes at the shorter blonde, he began to speak

"what is your relationship with the deceased breeder?"

Kazuichi blinked for a moment, not understanding where this was going,

"don't worry Souda-san, your friend isn't here anymore to talk for you. afterall, you have a functioning vocal box. even then, you being the ultimate mechanic could build an artificial one incase a certain someone decides to break your origianl one.."

"whaa-!??!? whattaya on about!? whats with your sudden hostileity?? didn't you like us or s-something?",

the lucky one refused to speak, his eyes boring into the mechanic. the easily frightened boy squeezed his blanket so tightly, wishing gundham was here to protect him

"okay what the fuck is your problem huh!?? if you want nothing to do with us, go ahead and get the fuck outta here!!" fuyuhiko barked back, akane having to stand by kazuichi, anger seething through her face.

wait a minute, he doesn't want anyone messing up his cabin.

"ah fine fine fine!!! ill tell ya ill tell ya. if i tell ya, you will go away aight? sides, i dont want my cabin to be a mess. i have a headache here!

"...sure"

"okay good. me and hamster-chan are just friends. that's it really... anything else?"

"...and how exactly close are you 2? although its not my place to interfeer with your mingling relationships, it does beg the question on what kind of dynamic you 2 have. i couldn't help but notice tanaka-san's questionable acts since the very first days. im sure im not the only one that noticed, you wouldn't you agree..?"

The beanie boy was quick to snap at the boy, clearly annoyed at the sudden accusations he just seemingly threw out of nowhere. What gave him the right to act like an asshole!!??

"Whattaya tryna ere?? ya tryna say he's workin for the--"

"No, that's not it. Never. Rather, it felt....how should I say this...a bit too personal? Selfish?"

"you have no right to say anything bad about him--or didya forget you forced teruteru into murdering someone all for your psycho love of hope!!"

"Gheeze. I was just tryna look out for a fellow ultimate...though, im not sure if either any of yous deserve such titles. how depressing. say, did tanaka-san truely die out for his belief, or was it a coverup..?"

"whaat? whattaya--g-guys! cmon! back me up ere! whats up with this weirdo ammirite???" Kazuichi turned his face to face each of his friends, and to his suprise, they held a look of uncertainty in their eyes (minus Akane, who was also just as confused)

"Guys..?"

"Actually Souda-San, now that I think about it. It seems our fellow class peer here does make a point, not that I fully agree with him. Gundham here is also my friend, but..." Sonia turned to look at the covers still being gripped by Kazuichi, her eyes borrowing in curiosity.

"Before the others had arrived, you didn't get to finish your sentence of Gundham. Please, continue your speech of him" Holding an authoritative tone in her words, the pinkette boy had no choice but to obey almost instinctively.

For some reason, he felt maybe he shouldn't. Well, he didn't want to anyways. On one hand, he promised Tanaka not to...

"A-All i said was that i missed him and wished for him to come back. is that all miss sonia..?"

"The very last sentence you said. You don't remember?"

"Ah, that. all I said was he told me just as long as he was there, i was worth something. that only im the only mortal that mattered out of everyone else. And now he's gone, I'm worth nothing " He said matter of factly, not realising the sudden looks his peers just gave him,

the other hand being he wanted to talk about him so badly, boost about him just like how he u̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ boast about the princess nearly 24/7..

Thinking the sudden silence meant for him to continue, he spoke again, this time being more confident,

he never really had a chance anyway, might as well..

"Our special bonding brought us closer... his way of showing what it meant to have a soul brother! But now he's gone...i feel so useless and helpless..."

"Hm. And is that all?" Nagito spoke up, a slight bored yet curious look rested on his face.

"...w-well i can't r-really tell ya! because its a secret. we promised! well, he made me promise not to tell anyone because its not any of you guys business. no offense! but i really wanted to share this outloud without thinking id lose our unbreakable bond. feels good man.."

Hajime out of the other stunned students was the first to speak up, he was showing clear discomfort at his friend's sudden new demeaner. He understood he liked to brag about the things or people he loved but,

"Kazuichi...what exactly do you mean by soul brother bonding? cause i thought i was your soul brother..?"

"awe don't be jealous Hajime! don't worry, we're still friends. sorry i didn't announce it to you sooner. yeah, your soul brother card has been revoked. well, gundham did say only one can have that bond"

"and im assuming you two are romantically involved in a relationship, right?"

kazuichi's face slightly froze, one eyebrow raised up in genuine confusion. where in the world did he get that idea from??

"man i toldya. i dont like him like that. last time i checked, im not into men. well, i thought it was obvious i still like someone else?" the pain on his neck had began again, this time it was irritating rather than actual pain. damn, just how much did he scratch his neck??

"and why are ya so persistent?? i toldya already, this is a secret! a secret soul bonding. well...wait, you guys didn't even back me up as soon as Komaeda here spoke ill of hamster-chan! i know he may be a freaking weirdo at times, but don't you miss him!?? you guys seem so--"

"We do miss of course," now it was Nevermind's turn to speak, this time she was careful to word herself, "I miss him as if it was everyday, though, it was just a few hours ago. I'm just saddened we never really got time to spend our free time together. He did say he was busy with important things everytime I tried to start a conversation with him"

"r-really? miss sonia, i thought the two of you were close enough? i thought you understood since you take interest in rituals. its weird how i used to be scared of it, but i totally feel calm with it!! especially when gundham would talk about it!!"

"you, suddenly losing all sorts of fear in occults and rituals!? who woulda known??" fuyuhiko spoke, still having uncertainty in his eyes, now glaring at the other blonde before him,

"hey. say, when did you ask him to chill with ya?" he asked a bit slowly,

"i forgot to keep count on the specific days. im terribley sorry! i just lost track of time since of the killing game. however, it was always days before a murder. or a motive. i believe"

hajime had nodded at this, clear he was lost in thought. finally, he spoke

"actually, now that you mention it. those days you say he claims to be busy. sometimes me, kazuichi and fuyuhiko would find him at the same place we always plan to arrive. even when it seemed impossible, since we'd never mention our hangout days to anyone else." hajime turned towards his friend in bed, "did you ever mention to him where we would hang out"

"not really, i just assumed you told him. well, thats what he told me anyways. hed ask if you 2 were okay with him joining us, and you guys always agreed. right?" nonchalantly replying to his question,

fuyuhiko and hajime's eyes widened a bit at this. they never told him anything, or remember him coming towards them to ask to hang.

"that creep would tell me you--" fuyu pointing at kaz rather aggressively, "gave him the permission to hang with us"

"what!? like i said, you 2 gave him the permission"

"I did ask him one day why he seemed so persistent on hanging with us, and he told me Sonia-san suggested him to come out of his shell. Right?" Sonia's eyes had also widened at Hajime's response,

where in the world did this information come from!??

"Whilst it is true my dear friend Gundham is shy and reserved, not once did Iever pressure him to hang out with people he wishes not to be with. Except Souda-chan here. However, he was more determined to be your friend rather than me pushing the buttons"

"Wait, hold on a minute. One of yas have to be lyin' about this. Because none of ya stories are even addin' up. First Gundham said he had", Akane's fingers raised in the air, intimidating air quotations, "important matters to do", still staring confusingly at the group before hand,

"suddenly hes hanging out with the 3 of yas?? then you say you gave him permission, then you said he said that you said you gave him permission, only to turn around and say the complete opposite!!?? one of yas is definently lyin', cause this shit don't add up at all!"

The tricked group had began to quickly discuss among themselves, very confused and lost onto why Gundham would tell them different stories, which all turned out to be lies in the end. Kazuichi however was still convinced Gundham would never lie, well, he physically felt it in his heart

"Just as I expected. And before I say my part and depart, do any of you 2 ladies have something else to say..? or anything else to add on kazuichi? what does this 'soul bonding' require?"

The remaining students had stayed silent momentarily, trying to all remember if Gundham had said anything, or done something particularly weird. Dread was slowly bubbling in each person's stomach, again, except for Kazuichi

all he could think about was the great lord of Tanaka himself. great lord...so great...

his deamy thought were cut off, realising he had an uninvited guest at his cabin,

"W-WHAA!! what is she, WHAT IS doin HERE!??"

The poor bunny had squeaked at the sudden hostility thrown at her. Waving her palms around frankly, "waaaah!! i came here to check up on my students! you've passed out, and i was so worried for you! im sorry i didn't arrive sooner than expected!!"

Kazuichi did feel a bit bad barking at his presumed teacher, still, why was she just standing there??

"i couldn't help but overhear your conversation of gundham tanaka. i also wanted to make sure if everything was...okay" Monomi's voice was a bit on the edge, sweating only a little. Her eyes still remained emotionless, but he could tell something was also wrong

"what? do you have something to say??!! if you're also thinking my tanaka had any evil intentions, i promise you he's innocent!!"

"WAAAH!! IM SOWWY!!"

"no wait a damn minute. actually, yes, i do have something to say! you wanted to know why i said the 2 of you were like boyfriends and boyfriends, right???" the short yakuza sneered, his face now shifting to the annoyance of the thought of tanaka lying to him, and also

"because you 2 knew no boundaries of physical contact despite him fucking claiming his skin was poisonous"

"hamster-chan said i gained access because i hold high level of astral power now! that means im special. you get it miss sonia? right??"

the princess could only stare at the covers in silence. Now grabbing the dovert covers, she carefully inspected it, refusing to answer her peer's question. One by one, the hamsters poked out somewhere from her attire, plumping right onto his covers. They began to sniff the covers,

"w-well whatever, it doesn't change anything!! like you said, he's shy and just needs to open up!"

"but sonia never commanded him to do so. also, tell me im not the only one catching your fucking boyfriend--"

"he's not my boyfriend alright!" kazuichi semi snapped, now the 2 were glaring at eachother.

"then why do i catch him staring at you multiple times whenever you're not looking, hah!? is that what soul brothers do!?"

"wait. he does!??"

"im fucking sure of it. hed stare at you without ever fucking blinking. man, it doesn't even stop there. not only does he stare like an owl, also, why the fuck do you need him to put your dishes away for you!?? or serve you food!!?? what is he your service dog!?"

"HEY! its not like i ever even asked him too! yes i was skeptical okay, but i gave in and its not so bad once you try it out. maybe if you asked--"

"i did and that motherfucker walked off as if he never heard me. tch. fucking hypocrite. telling me i own people yet he volenteerely becomes your damn maid with his riddle of talks!!"

It was as if gears started rotating inside Kazuichi's head; Gundham was overbearing during their first encounter but he gave him a chance, turns out they had a lot in common. Sure he was a freak at times. but his intentions were always good in the end. The poor boys had trust issues going on, and he was willing to be his friend despite his first harsh treatments. Afterall, there were many other ways blessings and goodluck came to you. He just felt bad he was being rude at the assumed goth boy.

But Souda wasn't going to allow someone to bash his now deceased friend, even if the said person just so happened to be his friend. You don't talk ill of the dead! And why the hell didn't the so called brave boy (or anyone else here) confront Tanaka is he was o so suspicious!? That just made them even more suspicious

No way. Aint no way

"Look. if ya don't like him, that's perfectly fine! heck, i never liked him at one point" Kazuichi's tone transpired to its low, collected and calm tone, ad he made it known he wasn't going to take any bullshit. He felt as if he was going to snap at any minute.

This wasn't him. This wasn't him at all. What's going on???

The others had seemed to pick up on this.

"im not saying you have to tolerate him. im not saying you have to like him. believe me when i say we're not romantically involved in anything. but, if you were so sure he was acting so suspicious, why didn't ya address it to me sooner? or my Tanaka? Hm?"

"You said your Tanaka twice in a row-"

"Answer the damn fucking question aight!?" Kazuichi shot up from the bed, startling Sonia and the dark devas from their entranced state. He didn't mean to scare them, but he found his way standing again. Pointing his fingers at his shorter friend, and one of his arms snaking around his neck again,

fuyuhiko seemed threatened by this, had stood in his typical fight stance, "are you seriously tryna start a fuckin fight with me!???"

"kazuichi...what the hell has gotten into you??" he heard hajime spoke, voicing his concerns out. Along with Akane, the stood between the pinkette and blonde, ready to block out whatever they feared was coming,

"haah!? nothing has gotten into me! im fine! what im not gonna take is a bunch of assholes speaking ill of my deceased friend! how dare you do that! wasn't he your friend?? what the hell did he do wrong!?? hah??"

he knew he was about to go in a hyperventing state. he didn't care. all he needed was gundham

he knew he was going to say something he regretted, but, he didn't care

"well well well. is that all you could say. really?" nagito finally spoke up- kazuichi had completely forgot he was even there.

oh. him. right

"and what the hell is ya problem haah?!? first you're praising everyones ass, but now when i do it, suddenly its a problem?? and what the heck is up with you anyways!?? you've also fucking changed!!"

"..im sorry, but you're praising who now?"

"wh--i--NO! THATS NOT IT!! FUCK!!" Kazuichi continued to scratch his neck, only this time more aggressively. He was worsening his bruise. Where the hell did this even come from!??

"Souda-chan," he heard Chiaki say camly, though he did not react "I'm very sorry we feel like we've pressured you. We mean no harm--"

he needed him

"i want to believe gundham is a good person, really, i do. but...what he said to you, in the class trial, before he was executed. i heard it too--"

what is she talking about?!?? what the hell does that mean!??

"it didn't sit will with me. the way he looked at you. i saw it during the class trials. i saw he kept looking at you, as if,--"

"he's a piece of fucking meat! an owl! some fucking predator!!"

"KUZURYU-SAN!!"

"I KNEW IT!! I KNEW I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE!! OF COURSE I DIDN'T WANT TO RAIN ON THEIR PARADE, BUT HE HONESTLY GAVE ME PREDOTARY VIBES!! ive been around people like him, so of course i sensed it!!"

he was right

humans were irrational and quick to judge so easily,

hey..why wasn't miss sonia saying anything? gundham's his friend!! he never lied, so she has no reason to stay silent!! right??

Kazuichi slowly turned his head towards the direction of the now settled princess and devas. The devas were tryna tell her something, aggressively pointing at the duvas,

finally, she spoke again, and it made his heart drop only slightly,

"Souda-San. This is the covers that belong to our dear deceased friend. How, and why do you posses what is not yours. Where is yours?"

Too quick to respond, and it took the princess by suprise,

"Hm? And what of it? Does it matter?" At this rate, he couldn't give a shit anymore. Tanaka was right, of course he was right! He told them , he warned them of the others

Losing his characteristic hyper charm, now slowly replaced with a feeling he was all so familiar with,

Despair.

"Kazuichi--"

"So what? So what if the covers belonged to him. He gave it to me as an offering to our now sealed bonded brotherhood. You've got a problem with that? Because if you think I'm going to return the covers, you all got it wrong!"

Kazuichi's face began to heat up. His heart pounding ever so fastly, his body still shaking, but had managed to keep his voice and face in check.

"And so my suspicions were correct. With my talent on my side, I just so happened to stumble across the breeder one night sometime after Mikan's death. On the flip side, I received a rare monokuma coin somewhere in the kitchen. I now assume that whatever Gundham was doing in the kitchen, was the badside of my luck. He told me to keep it a secret. Oh well.."

Gundham. He wanted Gundham. Gundham and nothing else..

What was it Mikan said? Her beloved..?

His..

"oh dear....oh deary me oh nooo. how could have i let this happen!? im such a terrible teacher im so sorry waaa!!"

who was that talking again? the bunny was it?

"what the fuck are you on about!?? WHAT DID GUNDHAM DO TO MY FRIEND!!?? NAGITO YOU BETTER FUCKING EXPLAIN YOURSELF"

"please *hic* forgive meeeee!!! i only did my regular check up on you lovely students. as i stumbled across him, he seemed ever so startled, and worried! i asked him if he was okay, and he said he was fine! he held something in his hand. the bottle looked like a regular water bottle but i just---he was heading towards your cabin kazuichi! with some food!!"

oh yeah. my soul brother did offer me some food one day. how nice of him. he swore to protect me..

"now hold on a fucking moment--i did smell something odd when i was just about to grab a snack from the diner. i was going to throw it away or tell either of you guys. gundham did rush in, then excused it for his hamsters....was it for his hamsters??"

"the dark devas only eat sunflower seeds and drink plain water as far as im concerned, yes. however, please do tell us! what was in the food!??"

"i didn't get to properly smell it! im sorry girl, but i dont remember...hold on...i thought i smelt metal. or was it copper--"

The voices had began to drown out in his hyperventilation. Words were overlaping eachother. He couldn't understand the specifics, but he just knew they were speaking ill of him. But Gundham would've known what to do. Gundham always knew what to do because...

because...

because...

...  
.

he barely let out a whisper, but they had quickly caught on;

"because he's my soul brother"

Kazuichi slowly straightened his position, his hands still scratching his neck, the plain blistering even more. And it hurts,

and it hurted so good, the losing boy smiled with such force and intense, it just hurt him. His body was hurting, and the only one who could've helped him, his 2nd half, now gone

His soul brother

"that's why i felt so empty...becuase he made me feel whole again...and now that he's gone...he was right....it should've been me instead"

"..."

"AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY ALL OF YOUS ARE SUDDENLY JUDGING ME!?!? DIDN'T ALL OF YOU WANT ME GONE!? DIDN'T ALL OF YOU HATE MY PRESENCE!!??? EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU HATED ME!! EXCEPT MY SOUL BROTHER!! EXCEPT HIM. BUT HE'S GONE!! BUT I CAN FEEL HIM INSIDE OF ME. HE'S PART OF ME!!"

Kazuichi had fucking lost it. Everyone else (including Nagito, but showed it slightly) had flinged back at his sudden screaming. They were taken aback, shocked, confused, and hell, a bit worried/ scared. They didn't say anything, still watching with wide eyes, like a deer in headlights,

"YEAH HE MAY HAVE FED ME SOMETHING DISGUSTING, BUT IT WAS ALL WORTH IT IN THE END!! IT WAS PART OF THE RITUAL!! SEE, I GOT OVER MY FEAR OF OCCULTS!! WITH HIM I FELT SAFE AND PROTECTED. HE PROMISED TO PROTECT ME!! BUT NOW HE'S GONE!!"

Monokuma had crept in the cabin, now watchingin the back, neither students, hamsters, or bunny realizing the bear sat there with an iced drink, casually standing there with a huge grin on his face.

This was surely entertaining!!

"BECAUSE--BECAUSEE---AREN'T SOUL BROTHERS SUPPOSED TO SNIFF EACH OTHER?? HUG EACHOTHER SO TIGHTLY UNTIL YOU BURST FROM THE TIGHT FRICTION? PICK EACHOTHERS HAIR OUT AS OFFERINGS!!?? OR SHARE THE SAME BED!!??"

Monokuma finally made his presence known, waving something that suddenly appeared in his hand;

It belonged to Gundham. He felt it in his heart.

His hands out towards Monokuma as if he was an angel from the sky, ready to take the fallen souls out from the depths of hell. His hands grasped out, trying so desperately to grab it. Being held down by Akane and Fuyuhiko, yelling at the poor boy to snap out of it.

Kazuichi was desperate to take it. He needed it, he needed it,

Something that belonged to him to to keep close to him,

"FUCK OFF MONOKUMA!! KAZUICHI DOESN'T NEED WHATEVER THE FUCK THAT IS"

"Oh? But the breeder had requested to give it to him before his departure. To be honest, he diiiiid come up to me multiple times about all of this, and well, how could I ever resist my students!?! He was so disgustingly cute and desperate to make Kazuichi his. And I knew I could thrive off of it, well, for despaiirr!! Here ya go Kazuichi!!"

Before the mechanic could even grasp on the object, Akane had snatched the object from the bear's grasp (thanks to her height advantage), before throwing it at Hajime. The object knocking the startled boy's forhead, seemingly worked as he snapped back to his senses.

As Hajime picked up the object, he opened and began to inspect whatever was inside it. The more he read, and the more he looked, colour had began to drain from his face. Chiaki and Nagito were quick to his side, also inspecting the object

"Well?? what the fuck does it say!??" fuyuhiko still had his arms wrapped around the weaker boy, meanwhile the lost boy was struggling to get released from his grasp.

"oh my....and so it worked" Nagito closed his eyes, running his hand across his hair.

"WELL!?!??? DON'T LEAVE US HANGING, FUCKING TELL US!?!?"

"Well, if we do, you may lose your friend over there. Probably turn into a despairing lovestruck zombie forever...how shameful"

Sonia had her hands wrapped around Kazuichi's wrist, her eyes, he can feel her eyeing whatever bruise he scratched-so-hard-it-bled-throughout. The princess let out a loud gasp, finally catching on what the hamsters were trying to signal her all along

whats up with her?? what was so bad it made her gasp!??

"Miss S-Sonia?? whats the matter?? whats on my neck??? it felt like bitemarks. it bothered me since recently. its the hamsters, right?? the hamsters did it, right??"

like always, she gave him little to no answer. Her voice lost in her own shocked silence. well,

"...isn't this..." his voice, now barely a whisper. his thoughts clouded, only thinking about his soul breeder brother. Kazuichi didn't understand. He thought he understood, but..

Wasn't this normal? He was fully convinced what his friend did was justifyble. Completely convinced 100%. Right..?

"isn't this what soul brothers are..were supposed to do..to be..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yandere! Gundham doing slightly creepy thing around kaz but kaz never notices, letting Gundham get closer and closer to him?" - @Trashfoxkitty


	4. I've been watchin' from the sidelines...(1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> non despair au; souda and gundham are wayy too hesitant on approaching each other directly. so, why not stalk each other instead? oh, and neither of them know of it
> 
> soft yandere!Tanaka x soft yandere!Kazuichi
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains stalking. Involvement of minor main characters 
> 
> (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this will be a 2 part story, however these 2 chapters will be relatively short, I'm tending to keep it that way. for now..
> 
> so sorry for the slow updates

It was a typical normal day on a 5PM Saturday afternoon, meaning there were no classes for the students attending Hopes Peak to attend to. everyone was free to do what they wanted without any restrictions (unless you were assigned with a homework/project),

it's not like Kazuichi or his squad had anything exciting to do, but being within eachother's company was enough, whilst currently having a small snack at the dining hall. The conversations weren't exactly interesting but was something, still, the mechanic had nearly zoned out.

_man, i really need to finish building my gifts again. to be exact its like what? 20 right about now!?? maybe this time this 'ere can be the best one yet! j-just maybe---_

"yooo Kazuichi! earth to Souda are ya there or what!?" _oh shit, not again! i did it again, i zoned out again! and again!_

"oh shit, sorry man! passed out 'ere again. what was it you said..?"

The mechanic turned his attention towards his friends that sat opposite sides of eachother. Each ultimate having their plate nearly finished, nor chewing their food. Hajime and Nagito quietly staring at the teen with concerned faces, but Fuyuhiko could only express his one with a slight glare,

"your food. its getting cold. what, do you prefer it cold or somethin'?"

"oh n-no??" Using his fingers to lightly poke at his edibles, only for him to slightly retreat back at it. It has gone nearly cold. _Shit._

"Yeah, because you always fuckin' do this. I bet your food has gone cold a-fuckin-gain. Are you doin' okay 'ere??"

 _C-Crap! not again..._ This wasn't the first time he's ended up in this situation again. At first, he was able to brush it off with small excuses, but now they've been getting weaker and weaker as his daydreaming became stronger and stronger. _n-now what can i say here!?_

_No wait hold on,_

"Sorry man, spaced out again, you know my schedule. It changes..."

Now it was Hajime's turn to speak out, "Changes into what exactly? You haven't been exactly honest with us. Is something bothering you?"

"I told ya! my schedule just changed. but for your information, i did this voluntarily. just decided to use it to my advantage is all..."

"And that is--"

"Hajime, Kuzuryu, dear, isn't it obvious our friend here doesn't want to talk about it. He may act suspicious, but I'm sure whatever made him change is for the better and for hope, right Souda-chan?" Thank goodness his albino friend was quick to defend him (minus the 'suspicious' part). Giving Nagito a small smile, this time being more clear on his words,

"L-Look guys, i'm sorry if i've been actin' weird sometimes in a while, but i promise you its nothing to worry about! i'd really like to keep whatever is making you worry very private okay? besides, _it's something i very much enjoy on~_ " That last part coming out with a rather questioning tone, making the 3 witnesses either roll their eyes or smirk at it,

"Pft, lemme fuckin' guess: youre 'ere meeting a ' _buddy-buddy_ ' in private eh'? seems like it. after finally letting go of your stupid obsession with the princess 'ere. _am i right!?!?_ " _Well..._

"tch, i mean, you've even got that chick slightly confused. she and that animal breeder tried to talk to ya but ya just fuckin' dipped before they even had the fuckin' chance to talk to ya!" the yakuza smirked as the talentless one outed his input again,

"well, it was about time. it was sorta outta the blue i'm not gonna lie here. but seeing you actively avoiding that, im proud of you Souda!"

"So proud very indeed. Now then, _would you care to share---_ "

"Hey!? _I thought you were on my side Nagito!_ " The lucky hope student chuckled at the confused yet defensive response of his mechanic friend, "Oh yeah, you're right. But I'm only curious to see what new hope you've found. Must be truly an experience"

_yeah..an experiencing **experience** indeed~_

"W-Well, when you say it like that... _it is one hell of an experience_...and speaking of experience, ive gotta go do something--" His eyes widening at the clock ahead of him, panic now apparent in his voice and movements,

 _"ssshit! 5:30PM!!? nah seriously, i need to go! byeeeee!_" without letting his friends engage with the current topic of conversation, but the 3 shouted him a 'goodbye' before returning to their business beforehand.

✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂

_shitshitshithshitshithshit i didn' have time to dress up properly! i fuckin' stick out like a sore thumb 'ere! why do i keep lettin' this happen to me!?!??_

The pinkette had been running for what felt like miles now, already out of breath, probably due to his lack of daily exercise- his mechanical work obviously not cutting it for him. he wasn't exactly sweating, but he was panting rather loudly,

the funny thing is, the location he was supposed to be at was only 7-minute walk away; Souda was afraid he'd miss the special event that was about to come. Or at least, witness the boy he loved just sitting by the park all alone doing nothing except petting animals/pets whenever he'd see one, with his typical exaggerated demeanor- _A true experience I would **never** trade for the world.._

Aside from his self-assigned gift projects he'd make, this was the 'event' that abruptly shifted his availability during his free time events (, whether it was break, lunch, free periods/day/holidays, early morning or nighttime);

Kazuichi spends his sweet time stalking the one and only Gundham Tanaka. Or secretly referring to him as his ' _Devil-Lord of Hell_ '. Once he came to truly accept his heart truly belonged to the breeder (denying it for 'crushing' on the princess instead), his obsession for him has skyrocketed.

5 months ago this unhealthy cycle of obession and stalking had started, but the reccuring cycle never seeming to stop...

At first it felt as if the on the same level with his _'crush'_ on Sonia, but as time went on he found himself falling only deeper and deeper, and it was to the point of Kazuichi had stopped bothering the princess all together. The mere sight of the two alone made him feel conflicted from the inside, but could only act as the same erratic character on the outside; Sonia made him feel regret and envy, however Gundham had started to make him feel _many things..._

His voice made him feel like he was on cloud 9. His physical appearance had made him feel like he was viewing a rare mythical creature out of the sudden blue, not knowing how to properly react, or what to do. The mention of him alone had made his heart at an unexplainable pace, too erratically fast compared to the average person experiencing a crush moment. Overall, it became too much for him,

slowly his mind began to fill with _nothing_ but _**Gundham Tanaka**_ _ **...**_

His eyes currently sparkling in glee, spying on him from the sidelines, covering his mouth with his fingers trying not to squeal too loudly to draw unwanted attention, or get caught by him; Maybe his stealth wasn't perfect, but not once was he ever caught, which was rather surprising for someone like him. Sometimes he'd question if this was truly the way, only for the pinkette to answer his own question, believing the alternative route would get him rejected (or in huge _huge_ trouble).

He felt his face heat up at the sight of Gundham being surrounded by park creatures, and the pet animals playing along with him. His cartoonish villain laugh sent him shivering up with drool almost trickling down at the corner of his mouth, feeling a bit too happy/excited for his liking.

Though Kazuichi did wish he was there along with him, just the two of them together. Alone. But fate had other plans unfortunately,,

_m-man i wish i was soooo good with animals, like with Devil-Lord of Hell himself 'ere. i wish i wasn't such a fuckin' coward avoidin' him and ignorin' him like he never even existed! id do anything to make him even glare at me like he used to! instead im 'ere stalkin' (not that i mind it. obviously), and crafting stupid gifts he'll never receive!_

Oh yeah, the gifts. Being the Ultimate Mechanic would make him naturally talented at fixing things, and very skilled with crafting many things. Out of all the things he has made, the ones that were very important to him was the 20 gifts he crafted secretly for his crush. What he'd also do privately was brainstorming more gift ideas, setting himself a personal goal to create at least 100 by the end of this year.

The gifts had varied from the breeder's interests to something outright irrelevant. To the breeder however, it felt like neither of the gifts he made was something special enough to give to his classmate (not like he will ever plan to do so). Still, he continued

The breeder finally getting up from his resting space, slowly walking to his directions without ever closing his eyes, having his typical confident smirk talking to his hamsters once again. Quickly the mechanic had ran out of his sight, a huge grin plastered on his face with his arms wrapped tightly around his body. Seeing there were no witnesses around, he let out a blood-curling squee.

..

.

Oh well, this alone was good enough for him. _Seeing him happy makes me happy, **and that's all it matters anyways!**_

_**“You maaaay not ever notice me Devil-Lord of Hell, but I noticed ya~ I noticed ya, and now I’ll never letchya’ go! ‘cause I love ya!~”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What about yandere Gundham stalking Souda? But yandere Souda is doing the same back 👀 but neither of them know 👀" - Anonymous


	5. [[ author update ]]

hi guys hru?

im going to be updating very slow due to busy personal life, so again i apologise for delayed updates. i think ill be updating every saturday/sunday. i will also be rewriting the 2nd part of my first request. i waffled on it and it leaves a distaste in my mouth

and after completing the #10 requests, ill be taking a break on the yandere side (I will return when I feel like it. you can still request and I may put it in the future slots). suddenly i have a new soudam fanfic in mind, 

this time it will be fluff...ish

anywayss goodbye for now


	6. I've been watchin' from the sidelines...(2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> non despair au; souda and gundham are wayy too hesitant on approaching each other directly. so, why not stalk each other instead? oh, and neither of them know of it
> 
> soft yandere!Tanaka x soft yandere!Kazuichi
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains stalking. Involvement of minor main characters 
> 
> (2/2)

It was a typical normal day on a 7PM Sunday late afternoon, meaning there were no classes for the students attending Hopes Peak to attend to. everyone was free to do what they wanted without any restrictions (unless you were assigned with a homework/project),

because of this, Sonia and Gundham had decided to enter the library together, currently fishing out for a typical occult/ dark themed book to read together. The princess too occupied searching for a book she has yet to read (finishing 3/4 dark-themed book found in the library), her eyes sparkling once again finally finding a new book.

"ah! this book, why only now have I come across this? this cover looks plain and simple, though the blurb here says otherwise. out of my expectations! Gundham dear, check it out!" the breeder quickly snapping out of his dazed thoughts, he closed his distance between his friend, now also reading the book she recently found,

Tanaka could only stare at the book in silence, having his typical resting face on, though his non-existent eyebrows twitched in confusion at first. Slowly, he came to his own twisted conclusion as the 2 sat down reading the book together...

"I admit, even I was turned off by the sight of this book, yet somehow it all makes sense! horror does come in different shapes and sizes. never judge a book by its cover!" Nevermind spoke, breaking the long stilled silence that accompanied them during their reading adventures. the breeder had took the book in his hands instead, silently inspecting the book,

the cover itself was already confusing to begin with. You'd think at first it belonged to some pop generic themed book, being stupidly neon pink and green, almost blinding the poor boy in the progress trying to read the messy fonted title- it wasn't anything exciting really. there was also a drawn sketch that looked as if it was forged by some 5 year old... how interesting.

  
"Indeed. how ironic. embarrassing to say, for the reason unknown, I'm very much intrigued by both the cover, and the main character  
itself. fitting for their broad-skittish performances perhaps... " _green, pink, neon_

_skittish, ever so paranoid, yet selfless and charming,_

_his demeanor...this fictional character held striking similarities towards the high mortal person I've come to--_

"speaking of loud characters...reminds me of a certain classmate from our classroom. you know who im talking about, _right?_ " _of course, for i am very much aware of who you speak on! afterall,_

_ive have personally made it my #1 goal to understand of his behavior,_

_from the inside._

"yes, what is it of that low life-mortal? him deciding to end his reign of terror on us was a wise choice on his behalf, otherwise the fool would've faced both actions and consequences of my eternal wrath! he knew when to step down.." 

_how long till the devas shall return safely? i need the news returned very immediate_

"true, but how he approached it left a distaste on my mouth. not that im grateful, really! its as if we never even existed to him. the mere sight of us to him makes him turn away in seconds. does he truely dislike us? i have many questions, but, _im a bit worried. aren't you?_ " 

_my dear naive associate, you haven't need to worry of his presence. ive personally made my way making sure to continuously keep tabs on him,_

_Always._

"Princess I assure you, your worries are nothing to _\--oh?_ _aha_! finally, my warriors have arrived!" his internalized impatience disappearing as the 4 hamsters finally returned on his long ruby scarf. each had taken turns squeaking by their owner's ears, spilling necessity information the breeder so desperately awaited for, his lips forming a huge hidden smirk.

"oh... _oh_ i see...thank you my warriors. you've done a great job, and for that i will award you in nears time" the time had read 7:32 PM- He was 10 minutes early. 

_splendid! finally, its time for my departure. i must change my attire immediately!_

wasting no time to delay his attentive, he swiftly got up (his hands still gripped on the book, walking towards the front desk to borrow this book). the princess was quick to catch up,

"so it seems, you must depart again. how saddening. though i shouldn't be invasive, everything is going on well, no?"

"worry not my dark lady, the dimensional realm i must to attend to is nothing of concern. my deepest apologies for keeping you in the dark. though i assure of one, it is something i find myself,, _deeply to enjoy for~_ "

"and what of your adorable little hamsters? done with their new daily routine? i must say, it is something of clever thinking on your behalf. very proud of that I must say!"

"why of course! the devas must become more independent than before. if it means venturing out on their own, exploring and returning safely at their own pace, then so be it!"

by the time the two had finished talking, Tanaka had already put his borrowed book in his bag. Quickly, the 2 bid each other farewell before making their respective ways...

✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂

_at last, i have appeared on excellent timing! thank all the lords of hell, for i am grateful for what i am about to witness in delight_

Gundham was ever so grateful for his hamsters' work. He finished changing his attire to something less flashy, more blending in surroundings, as of now it was night outside. the devas currently munching away their seed edibles in delight, whilst the breeder hid in the shadows, silently stalking on his crush:

His crush being Kazuichi Souda. AKA: 'Dark Prince of Rarity'.

It was from the moment the two teens had their first heated pointless argument, and afterschool for whatever reasons (till this day) unknown, he found himself retrospecting back at the event. At first he was rightly irritated- _curse the fool that wasted my precious expensive time! ive been led to fall for his obvious bait wanting to argue with i for the dark queen. is he really that obscured to apprehend the meer fact she will never, and not ever love him!?!??_

_unbelievable!!_

and yet, he couldn't shake that event off throughout that whole day. then he found himself thinking about the pinkette for what felt like isolated hours, in reality being classtime hours, finding himself boring his eyes at the back of his head/beanie only intensely. but every time he tried to shake the boy from his mind, he couldn't. it only got stronger.

The breeder being too prideful to request his friend/ acquaintances for advice/ help, keeping this all to himself. Only his hamsters ever knowing of his now unhealthy obsession, unfortunately, they each encouraged him to persuade his likeness to a whole new level...

the hamsters had offered themselves to stalk of the mechanic, and the breeder was fully convinced his 'rival' had cursed him under a spell. well, he's not complaining as much than before..

Souda was too focused heading towards his direction on the sidewalk (with his headphones on, blasting loud music humming incoherent gibberish loudly to himself, presumably the lyrics to his song or tactics to ease himself. gundham found it very cute in his opinion. he liked him this way. he liked him vulnerable. it gave him a reason to stalk n' protect, at least...) to notice someone was stalking him. there were also lots of deep alleyways along the sidewalks, and his posture switching between relaxing and forced confidence- It was obvious someone like him was bound to get snatched off in a matter of seconds. Well, it's not like anyone else is planning to kidnap him, as long as the ultimate breeder was there to fend them off, 

_and by the lords of hell itself, i swore on my very temporary form, that as long as my pretty rarity lives, he will remain unharmed. and even after death, i will be only his guardian demon to protect him for all eternity! no one else can own you,_

_don't you agree, my Dark Prince of Rarity?_

Overtime his unhealthy crushing grew (which he came quickly to accept, with the help of his supportive devas. they also ushered him to keep it a secret, all agreeing that no one else will ever understand, and not wanting to face the consequences if exposed) off the charts,,

from 'coincidently' bumping into him to start yet another pointless argument/ having a decent or awkward conversation, to 'conveniently' ending up at the same time and place at wherever Kazuichi was (this time lurking from the shadows). Once the mechanic had started to slowly distance himself from him (and Sonia), he began carefully rummaging through his belongings whenever he wasn't present/looking.

..Or outright stealing little of his trash he thought to be very 'rare', handpicking them depending on the circumstances... and it made him a bit too excited for his liking (, or anyone elses liking for that matter. and for some whatever reason, he kept it in some special bag for safekeeping, just in case..

This had been going on for 8 months now...

this has always been about Kazuichi Souda. Always. So the act of the frantic boy suddenly ignoring the two without given explanation... Outside, he masked himself to be relieved and already over the situation, but his inside(s) says otherwise... His stalking makes it up though! So, he's forever grateful for that! _Right!?_ _He shouldn't act ungrateful, as though he believed this was his punishment..._ _Right!?_

_oh yes, and the book he recently read with Sonia. The character reminded Gundham about Kazuichi. Their personality had been too similar, with subtle differences- only he could distinguish the 2 compared to the others, well, if they were to ever read this book..._

_That's how much of a rarity Kazuichi Souda was to him. He's not replaceable, he is irreplaceable! One of a kind. There's only one of him, against all of the lowlife hideous ungrateful useless mortals that dared to walk the mother of Earth. mine to observe. mine to love. mine to protect. mine and only mine._

_but with all rare mythical creatures, i can only watch and observe... i don't dare to interfere or scare him away, as i don't deserve to ever tread on his path. atleast i am aware of my place!_

Kazuichi had finished entering the local shop up ahead the road, his hands wrapped around whatever sustainable food he was currently eating. Gundham waited in the dark, slowly but eventually catching up to the oblivious pinkette, both making their way back to their Academy. his smirk had maliciously formed into a predatory creepy grin, his signature laugh, quickly evolving to something that sounded _downright_ _creepy and very ugly..._

..

.

  
" _I do one day hope to give this book I obtained from the realm of books as the perfect present for you to express how much I adore you, but for now I shall keep it in my safekeeping. This fictional character I speak of reminds me of y-you haha.._ "

  
" ** _My Dark Prince of Rarity. Ooohoh-fwuahahahAHAHA.... you truly ARE so rare~ Indeed one of a kind. I find myself saying this as a prayer but I love you. I've fallen deep for you and I love you so much... foreverandeeverbecauseIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou\---OH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH~!_**"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What about yandere Gundham stalking Souda? But yandere Souda is doing the same back 👀 but neither of them know 👀" - Anonymous


	7. a motives a motive (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (minor spoilers) set during the virtual(?) killing game; hajime hinata was found brutally murdered in his cabin; and it is now up to the remaining survivors to try and solve the mysterious case...
> 
> yandere!Tanaka x Kazuichi
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains (minor) description of a dead corpse. Involvement of other minor main characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another 2 part oneshot?? man i write too much lmaooo. well its worth it..
> 
> uploaded a bit late. I'm not sure if I wrote the characters in character. please let me know if I did. I'm open to criticism! hope you enjoy!

_*ding dong dong ding*_ " _A body has been discovered!_ "

The outside handle lock was found laying close ahead by the wooden door, clear marks evident that would've suggested someone might have—-no - _definitely_ had broken in the victim's cabin. It was dark outside, so whoever discovered the body had needed to open the door wide open, letting the moon illuminate its shiny bright light. its whiteness highlighting the pink blood that tainted nearly everywhere; among the floorboard, to the objects such as water bottles and needle nose pliers (that were more drainged)- some looked damaged, others remained untouched. 

The 4 discoverers each had to pinch their noise to not allow the intoxicating smell to overwhelm them, their already state of shock was enough itself. By the bed laid the body on the first glace looked unrecognizable, the moonlight that didn't reach their face in time, instead, the darkness overshadowed it. Inching closer, you could see all sorts of slices and bruises becoming more apparent- perhaps a struggle occurred beforehand. Either way, the sight itself was very much revolting and pitiful to look at.

"Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! But since its night time, i _wouuld_ advise you all to drink some good amount of coffee after the investigation, cause this trial is about to get _verryyy_ interesting!"

Nearly 7 seconds later, Monokuma had appeared before them with a Monokuma file by his paw/stubs, specifically giving it towards Kazuichi. Out of him, Fuyuhiko, Nekumaro & Gundham, the pinkette appeared both very devastated and in disbelief, slowly taking his eyes away from the damaged body, to his eyes now glaring at the case file before him:

_Monokuma File #2_   
_Victim: Hajime Hinata_

_> The body was found in Hajime's cabin_   
_> Additionally, he was killed in his own cabin_   
_> There were signs the victim was struggling for air, such as the blood running down his mouth_

Soon enough, the remaining students had found the destination, all came running in panic to see the mess. soon enough, the shocked silence were broken, each student loudly voiced out their own crys;

"tch. _the fuck is this! man!?? why was this kill so brutalised, eh??_ "

"i promised myself, no more would anyone fall victim as long as i was around. and yet, i failed... _no, no more_... _ **HAJIME WILL RECIEVE THE JUSTICE HE DESERVES!!**_ "

"there was certainly no motive that damn bear put out..."

"WH- _H-HUUUH??!!_ _BIG BROTHER W-WHY!? WHY HIMM!?? HAH! WHO DID THIS HUH!? SHOW YOURSELF YOU UGLY MUEL!_ "

"h-haji--me...? no.."

"hm. how, unfortunate. no doubt there was a battle struggle. whoever done thus must've been relatively above average. it seems his right arm is dislocated, somehow"

"WH-WH- _WHUU!?_ _HIS BODY LOOKS ALL BASHED UP LIKE MASH POTATOS! I THINK IM GONNA BE SICK!!_"

"..."

" _hajime-san...”_

"jesus fuck man, somebody musta beaten him up so badly. what did that twig ever do _eh_?"

"E- _EEEK_! h-his body, his body is is all so broken! s-so many _cuts_ , s-so many _bruises_!"

"this is so horrible! who would ever do such a thing???"

It didn't matter what the students were saying at the moment. Kazuichi knew that one of them was faking their emotions to blend in, 

_he...he confessed to me that he-..._

but one things for sure, he knew it wasn't him who done it because...

_he loved me. hinata loved someone like me...but why..why me?? if i hadn't ran away--if i stayed a little bit longer--i was just confused i was just-_

and as far as he knew, he wasn't going to let whoever killed him get away with this,

_i...i....fuck! man! i promise you man, i promise you that i will bring the justice towards whoever killed you. i promise! they wont get away, they won't!_

and surprisingly, it was these reasons alone, it was time for Kazuichi to step up and take the role. No more being a frightened coward. No more running or hiding away from problems. not another murder was going to happen after this, for himself, and for hajime! and for poor teruteru & twogami for the matter. the 3 were brave in their own sense, and so was (nearly) everyone else. why can't he??

He felt confident, re reading the case file one more time before handing out towards the person near him. "i'm going to do it man. hinata-chan didn't deserve any of this!"

"don't worry, I promise you man. _you will get your justice served!_ "

Joining the investigating with his students, he made sure not to leave any crumbs behind...

✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂

If you thought the trial was going to be relatively easy, you would be dead wrong. For 45 minutes straight, the students have been doing nothing but talk in circles, almost each time running to a dead end. Atleast, they came to a sticky confirmation..

"So, you are _aaalll so positively positively so sureee that gundham tanaka aka: the ultimate breeder. the warrior & blahblah whatever long convinent title he calls himself._ over here right here," the animatronic pointed his paw/stubs at the unapolegetic killer (who stood in silence), "was the one to kill our favourite nobody of a protagonist: hajime hinata??"

" _yes!_ that edgy weirdo even admitted himself... and he went on and on and on detailing his fucking kill- _how creepy!_ " akane commented, only giving the silent breeder nothing but disgust in her eyes. fuyuhiko was next to speak, not sparing any insults thrown at him,

"jesus fuck theres one thing to suffocate him to death, but _tweezing bits of his skin off?? really????_ fucking hell man! _what the actual fuck is wrong with you!? are you out of your goddamn mind!?_ " 

None of this made any sense. Just why would the quiet taller teen not only kill Hajime, but frame Kazuichi out of all people? sure the two ultimates didn't get along at best, but was it really that big of a deal?? was it really that personal that you had to take out on his friend??

  
The breeder had not once had budged his eyes of the pinkette since the voting had began- he held that stupid cocky smirk, only this time it came off as something very offputting, and his heterochromiaeyes becoming either more hollow at each passing minute. kazuichi in return had tried to give him a threatening glare, seconds later was very quick to look in another direction, sweat running down his forehead as he desperately tried to keep his cool. _why me man??? why him!?!?_

_what did we both do to deserve this!??_

the psycho went on and on and on about his methods of killing the reserve course students. the details were disgustingly excruciating that it made even the ultimates such as the ultimate swordwoman twitch her eye (despite having a stotic face or has/ maybe killed someone). from effortlessly choking him, to the countless times he pinched small bits of his skin off with the mechanic's tweezers tool,

still, it doesn't explain why there wasn't any signs of struggles or at least a mess left in the cabin. nor the handprints only looking as if it was recent as soon as they discovered the body. still...

One by one, the remaining students had each something to say of their own regarding this,

"...i have nothing to say." peko spoke in her now recomposed position. mahiru was the second to speak, a mixture of grief and bitterness

"..h- _how could you..?_ how could you do this? _how could_ \--"

"HOW COULD YOU KILL BIG BRO HERE YOU CREEPY BREEDER FUCKER!? ITS ALREADY BAD ENOUGH YOU'RE YOU, SPEAKING IN _BLACK MAGIC AND LIVING IN SOME WEIRD UGLY FANTASY!! is this what actual demons doo hhhhuh? are you proooouuud of yourself? **were you really that determined to keep that ugly persona of being a devil haaah!?**_ " the petite blonde spoke, both her and mahirus tears running down endlessly on their cheeks.

_as much as i find hiyoko annoying n' scary, for once shes actually right..._

"man. i can't really believe it...christ--i just- shit! i honestly have nothing else to say.... i can't believe im saying this but...Tanaka-chan, i'm so disappointed in you.." the coach hanged his head down, running his hand vertically on his face, sighing loudly. akane immediately speaking after him (sharing a similar expression of his),

"gheeze whatever man, the votes over anyways.. lets just get this loser outta here!"

"b-but w-why gundham _w-why???_ why would you do this!? _this isn't you at all!! please, just tell us why would you do this??_ "

"..." he still held that stupid smirk, briefly giving the princess a look before trying to hold eye contact with kaz. _could he just quit with his creepy staring already, and focus on your friend there--_

" _TANAKA-CHAN **P L E A S E!!** SAY SOMETHING!! I BEG OF YOU **PLEASE!!**_ " _poor miss sonia, she sounds so broken..._

"how oddening...there clearly wasn't a motive to be given with. whatever hope or reason you had to do it, it was definitely something so precious right? shouldn't be my place to even talk but--"

chiaki had cut nagito off, not only finishing his sentence, but asking the same question everyone else had in their mind;

"why out of all people him? was this all necessary? tell us, what exactly you gain from this..?" , despite her usual soft bored tone you could tell it also held pain at the same time. Fuyuhiko's voice then barged through, ringing nearly everyone's ears in the room

_HOW COULD HE JUST KEEP SMILING LIKE THAT!? WHY IS HE LOOKING AT---WAIT--wait--is he--_

_is he ...blushing?? what. the. fuck!?!?_

"you're sick in the head, you know that?? AND HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU LAUGH AT ALL OF THIS WHILST YOU EXPLAINED IT ALL!?!?"

  
"i mean...i find it quite funny. bloody _hilaaaaarious_ if i do say so myself!" monokuma perked up, _okay what the fuck is wrong this bear!? seriously!!??_

" ** _SHUT YOUR TRAP HOLE! NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR DAMN IMPUT GODDAMIT!!_** "

"oooh i'm so scareddd, _shiver me timbers!_ " monokuma mocked, "oh well. my game, my rules. i can do whatever i like, _such aaass_ \--" out of nowhere, the 2 toned bear summoned 2 tropical cocktail drinks by his stubs/paws, putting a long straw in each glass, grabbing one respectfully before obnoxiously drinking it. "drinking pink juice! don't worry, _its alcohol-free ~!_ " he (metaphorically) winked at the short yazuka, and the angered boy's face turning more red than possible.

" _mmmm mmmm mmmm~ deeeeeelicious~!_ anyways, is no one going to ask me why i brought 2 refreshments? anyone? _nobody???_ " he paused. as expected, nobody replied,

" _gheeeeeeze_ , _its like talking to a brick wall here_... oh well, you guys must be so shy here. its for our _not-so-framed-mechanic_ who technically wasn't innocent in the first place. for him to enjoy the show once all your execution comes around." _wait what??_

 _what does that.. mean? does that...no...no don't tell me_ -

as if monokuma read his mind, he finished off his sentence with a slow dragged tone, wanting to make sure everyone here heard it loud and clear (gundham now cackling in the background). they really wished they didn't, because...

  
"you all basically voted wrong. in fact, gundham tanaka was right all along: _kazuichi soda is the killer!_ the one who killed our lovable nobody: hajime hinata! what a shocker twist! well, speaking for all of you unfortunate bastards. entertaining to see what a person will do for the sake of their love. i know I would. doing it as I speak. _phuhuhuuu~_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe Sonia (or anyone else) developing feelings for Souda and they rant to Gundham about it, so he does 'something' about it. (It could be torture, straight-up murder and then framing someone else" - @AwkwardAllison


	8. haitus

i mean i havent exactly lost interest. i just have a habit trying to focus & develop one thing at a time. don't worry, I'm creating other stories. eventually when I get bored w that story, ill resume writing the yandere oneshots. ill write bulletpoints for the yandereoneshots, and when I'm available, ill resume.

sorry for the inconvenience. until next time, cyaaa~


	9. one more update before i resume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shouldve made it more clearer

by this friday i will be breakin’ up for christmas holiday, meaning no more college! so that means i will be regularly updating. so between saturday n sunday ill publish one of the stories ive managed to bullet point in my spare time and henceforth,, 

anyone whos still here waiting, thank you for being patient. have a nice one yh 💗💓💓💕💓💗💘💘💓💕💓💗💘💘💓💓💗

(Every Saturday- Sunday UK TIMEZONE I will publish each chapter oneshot. unless there’s an inconvenience, that will be a promise!)


	10. who's luck & intuition was it supposed to apply to here..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> non despair au; gundham has called in sick, and according to Koichi Kizakura, his intuition tells him that souda should be the one to hand his homework paperwork to him. so he's kinda forced to go..
> 
> mild yandere!Tanaka x selective mute!Kazuichi
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains bulgary, minor suffocation, and a tiny scene of violence. Involvement of minor main characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOO!! this is a fkin' long one. finally free from college, and finally completed one of the many requests! here you have It folks, the regular updated chapters. sorry to keep you all waiting,,
> 
> now please enjoy and give in your honest reviews! criticism is always welcome!

20 minutes has gone pass by since class has started, during then, everyone who was present had been focusing hard on their assigned practice test. their teacher, Koichi Kizakura, was too busy typing whatever work he was putting effort in on his computer device. 5 minutes later he diverted his attention towards the file of the envelope next to his mouse. A realisation struck through him, announcing his thoughts out loud that made the students pause on their work,

" oh silly me! i completely forgot that we were missing a student here " the students (clueless to who) turned their head around to scan their classroom. Gundham Tanaka wasn't present.

" ...do you mean Tanaka-san? " Chiaki first spoke, her face holding the same neutral bored expression as usual.

" yes, yes i did" a few students sighed at his 'slow-witted' behaviour. However, students like Kazuichi Soda paid no mind to this, not bothering to engage with a few distractions (despite him being the type to get distracted), at the mention of his (one)sided rival, he chose to ignore it. " on my behalf--- "

" sir, i think you forgot to take the register.. "

" oh yeah. completely forgot! thank you for the reminder Nanami-san. you see, i was busy-- "

" um, no offence sensei-Kizakura. i believe you should take the registration right away, before we all get marked absent.. " a feminine voice commanded. _Oh, miss Sonia_

" wait...how could you not notice one of your students missing for 30 full minutes straight?? " Fuyuhiko questioned with bafflement. Now the class were going to get distracted again, 

" wait hold on, now it's not the time to be questioning your professor here. i'm going to volunteer someone to take this worksheet here,-- " kizakura held out the envelope, "-and give this to Tanaka at his dorm."

It's not like he actually despised the teen, but as of now, he couldn't really care less. Besides, his teeth and voice had seemed to be aching from last night- the cons of screaming his head off so loud and high pitched (no thanks to hiyoko's cruel pranks), and sinking hit sharp-razed teeth inside his tongue/lips.

Yeah, he bruised himself badly there. He wasn't in the mood for talking,

nor doing any favours for the likes of him...

Sonia immediately raising her hand up that you could practically hear her zestiness. unfortunately she got shut down quick, Kizakura explaining that something intuition is telling him to pick....

_oh no.. please not me. im really not in the mood. dont look at me because we all know me and him would never--_

  
" because i have a feeling the following person i'll pick, it will cause a minor event i can't seem to point my fingers on the specifics. Souda-San. come up and hand this to him, please. " _...Oh wow._

Kazuichi really didn't want to get up and do all of this. he could only stare at his teacher in silence, his face somehow screaming ' _no, not me, choose someone else but not me. you know i don't like him, right!?!???_ '

 _" Souda..?_ "

" he told us that he won't be choosing to speak for the day. he bruised his mouth..? tongue? yeah... ah! sorry for speaking out of hand. " nagito offering his uncanny smile at his teacher/ pinkette friend, " ah, also, him and tanaka-san do not get along well... again, my apologies "

" good riddance! his voice was annoying to begin with. good for you kazuichi " hiyoko's insensitive comment earned a 'hush' comment from mahiru. grumbling, she muttered a half-assed apology, " sorry. _gheeze_ " _well fuck you too, you annoying she-devil. i hope you--_

"well then, i see... well Sonia, I guess-- " and if there was one thing Kazuichi will always be, is being the biggest simp. _ain't no way im letting my beautiful princess do all the work, only to be distrubed by that annoying delusional hamster-chan!_

_...fine, i guess ill do it. just for you miss sonia. hopefully you'll notice me now!_

Not even allowing anyone else to respond, he got up as fast as he could from his seat, and took the fold-sheet from his teacher's hand, and left in a swift manner.

✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂

It didn't take long for the pinkette to arrive at his dorm, seeing he wanted to get this over as soon as possible, but being out of breath already for running up (so many of) the stairs. taking a quick pause on his floor, trying to catch up on his breath,

_these stairs... why do they have to be, so, god. danm, many?? man, its not fair for us unathletic people here!_

Kazuichi began walking to Gundham's dorm- 1. It was at the near end of the hall, 2. They're literally next to eachother. the thought of this had only made him grip the worksheet-folder a bit tighter,

yeah, he really wasn't in the mood today..

_man. if only they'd allow me to build some sort of slide, or a personal lift... or some sort of anti-gravity vehicle thats small enough to fly here. heh. im already bussin' w' so many ideas here!_

Atleast his talent would never let him down. the more he thought of his new idea, a smile on his face grew (only barely. Still, it was something..). Arriving at the breeder's dorm, he raised his available hands and closed his fist to knock on the medium-sized door,

* knock knock knock *

...Nothing. He tried again: * knock knock *. No response. But Souda tried again, this time a little harder,

*knock*  
*K nock*  
*K N ock*   
*K N O ck*   
*K N O C k*   
*** K N O C K ***  
 _ *** K N O C K ***_  
 _ *** K N O C K ***_

_REALLY!? im here knocking and wasting my time, and only for this fool not to answer his dorm!? and a p p a r e n t l y,, sir's intuition of me giving his worksheet to him, something will happen!? well... NOTHING IS HAPPENING!! he's not even here!_

Kazuichi was too busy (mentally) beating himself up to notice his offset surroundings- more specifically one dorm next to the breeder's. not wanting to waste anymore time, he threw the folder on the floor, landing itself next to the door. he turned towards the entrance/exit of the hall, and began walking back,

_i bet he set me up... didn't they?? intuition my ass. just why would they do that!? the hell did i do man?? maybe they..._

_no, they wouldn't... would they..? i mean sure sir can be... lazy, but, his intuition turns out to be right? right? and maybe... it has something to do with miss sonia... right? y-yeah_

_yeah. yeah that must be it! they wouldn't be that cruel. never!_

Already convinced with his quick self-conclusion, he turned right back around towards the dorm again; All his walking of up and down made him even more out of breath than before. He looked towards the slight crumpled folder, feeling a twinge of guilt inside him. Perhaps he was overreacting a bit harshly..? _Well... i guess it won't hurt to try show a little compassion. even though hes an annoying jerk, he wasn't the one that completely ruined my day..._ Deciding to put his negative feelings away, he walked towards his door and began unlocking it, planning to write and leave a note by his dorm and an apology for the cramped mess. Kazuichi took out his phone from his pocket to check the time,

_...it's been 5 minutes and-- oh shit! 20% im running low on battery. cmon! try to survive for me!_

_the charger is right here, if i could just sneak it in class and plug it in..._

_hold on--actually, scratch that. ill just build a portable charger instead and bring it to class. tch, why couldn't i think of this before?? WOW, aren't i a genius??_

and he finally opened the door, only to be greeted with the missing teen he voluntarily/mandatorily chose to seek out for. it took him a few seconds for him to recognise that half-shadowed figure, but sighed as he realised, Gundham Tanaka was in his room.

 _great, he's here now, now i can explain to him i--_ Gundham Tanaka was in his room....

  
...  
..  
.

GUNDHAM TANAKA. WAS _. IN. **HIS** **.**_ ** _ROOM_** ** _!_**

  


✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂

Time seemed to slow down for the both of them, having to catch and been caught in their act, the two holding eye contact (with a very few darting around the room, though it wasn't noticeable) for at least 15seconds. Complete dead silence engulfed the whole area that surrounded them, waiting for at least a pin to drop. slowly, the two had begun to catch up to their thoughts (Tanaka already quickly making up his mind, now waiting for Souda's response). The breeder very slowly began to move towards the paralysed boy.

20 seconds in. Kazuichi's mind were now running with all sorts of rational questions and thoughts:

_...how the hell did he get into my room if i remembered locking my dorm before heading out? WHERE exactly had he been the whole time?? WHAT THE HELL had he been doing here if he was here the whole time??? WHEN the fuck did he even get in MY room???? AND WHY THE FUCK WAS THIS BASTARD IN MY ROOM IN THE FIRST PLACE?????_

40 seconds have passed. Kazuichi notices Gundham was holding something in his gripped arms that immediately recognised it belonged to him. He notices the slow-changing demeanour the taller teen displayed on his face, and he notices the way he eyed the shorter teen as if he was some prey. He notices how uncomfortably close he was getting. He felt his heartbeat race so fast, and at any given moment, it would've busted out of his chest and squabble all over the floor beneath him. Being the trust-issues type, he didn't even try to look on the bright side, or whatever...

55 seconds had passed. 5 more seconds left, and Gundham used these last seconds to justify his unwelcomed presence, finally snapping Kazuichi out of his tranced train-wrecked paused thoughts; 

" ...Tamer of Automatons, understand that I can explain-- "

1 Minute had then passed, and Kazuichi finally made up his choice: _WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE!!?? THIS IS NO TIME TO SIT LIKE A FAT DUCK! FUCKIN' GET OUTTA 'ERE MAN, HE'S GOING TO KILL YA! GO GET HELP, NOW!!_

Subconsciously, he found himself running at such high speed, he thought it was impossible that his legs were even cable of doing that. 

" SHARP TOOTH ONE, _CEASE YOUR RUNNING!!_ "

He heard the taller teen's voice call out in such desperation, the pinkette could hear his footsteps increasing its speed, and it was getting closer. He really wished these halls weren't unnecessarily long, but he was getting closer to the exit/entrance. still, it was just...

_curse these fucking walls! curse that bastard thats chasing me! stay away from me. stay away from me you devil-child! leave me the fuck alone! ill reach class in time. i have to go tell the others, i need to go tell and save miss sonia then--_

  
A force so strong and sudden he never ever felt in all his life, not even giving him the chance to process what was going on in these matter of seconds. The poor boy felt his breath being cut off as he felt himself being yanked by the back of his collar so hard, at least 5 seconds passed (if he was even counting) he felt himself flying in the air, before crashing down on the hard carpet that made him surface for extra 3 seconds. 

atleast he was able to fly in the air...

He didn't have time to cradle the spots on his body that stang ever so harshly, nor the bleeding dripping down his mouth from the new sunken tongue he accidentally bit through again, as suddenly he found himself being pinned on the floor by the one responsible for this. the breeders mismatched eyes boring deep into his fake contacts. to make matters worse, the blackette's boots were stepping hard on his palms, almost crushing it entirely in the process. Gundham was disabling him to move, he wanted him to listen:

" your attempt at escapism will cease this once dear mortal. as i said of before, i wish to explain my behalf of the story before you jump to hasty conclusions and spread misinformation, knowing you're the type to be that jumpy-witted. however, i-- ** _OOF!_** " The mechanic had used both of his hands and gripped the breeder's ankle, dragging him down successfully on the floor, only for him to crash onto each other. 

Immediately, the two had begun to wrestle. one so desperate to escape he threw in some hard punches, kicks and hairpulling. and the other, wanting not the other to leave anytime soon, blocking some of his attacks, not interested in harming the other one (again).

  
" do you truly really believe you could defeat the powerful overlord of ice, gundham tanaka!? you've surely mistaken yourself--- " _oh gosh fuck off already and leave me alone!_

" i honor your attempts at battling me, but you are no match for i. surrender now, or i will have no choice but to use extreme force. we both don't desire that now do you? "

_just shut the hell up already! go away!_

His anxiety began to rise up even further, the breeder's deeper voice had underlined something so unsettling and overbearing. He felt his insides nearly explode at this. He couldn't take it,

 **_shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup—_** “Tamer of Aut—“

" JUST,, _LEAVE ME ALONE--_ "

" Lower your tone, you’re simply overr-- "

" I DON'T CARE! _GET AWAY FROM ME **YOU** **DEMON!!!**_ " the pinkette spat, small flickers of pink blood from his mouth flicked onto the blackette's chin. the breeder had cringed at that, being momentarily distracted, giving the victim a chance to escape. Kazuichi used his knee, and kneed Gundham in the privates so hard, making the other teen yelp out in pain, now shoving the pained boy on the ground before getting up. Seeing he found himself closer to his dorm instead, he made a break out.

Just in time he arrived inside his dorm, and locked it seconds before the other one could arrive. * BANG **BANG** * Kazuichi opened his phone up to check the time: He's been gone for 13 minutes. 10%. His phone had run low on percentage.

*BANG. **BANG** * " release this door at once. don't make me angry. _you wouldn't like it when im angry!_ " tanaka's voice was muffled behind the door, but somehow kazuichi could feel the vibration of his angered voice, and it sent shivers down his spine.

his fingers shakingly opened up his messenger's app to tap on his groupchat that contained the following members: Hajime, Nagito, Fuyuhiko. He didn't have time to call, knowing not only it would disrupt the class, nor his friends wouldn't pick up the phone, and he didn't want to run out of battery quickly. Though his charger was a few steps ahead of him, he was too busy panicking not to put it into consideration. He began typing his one big long paragraphy, not really caring to correct his... texting mistakes

**> > guys i have an emerganc cyc oroblmemm pleas etell the teachw er im in danger **

"i really hope you understand what you are about to commit will be your next eternity of doom. leave your realm at once. we can discuss this. be not afraid"

**> > guys i have an emerganc cyc oroblmemm pleas etell the teachw er im in danger ghdnad ms gundham is tyjng to kill m mme HES TRYING TO KILL ME**

" my ears are picking up the sound of your frantic tapping on your communication device. i see youre refusing to listen. if it is of the previous acts ive done of you, i promise with all my mortal form that ill never redo those acts. i apologise deeply for that souda. you just caught me off gaurd is all "

_HE HAS THE FUCKING NERVE TO ACT LIKE HES SORRY!? FIRST YOU END UP IN MY BEDROOM, THEN YOU ATTACK ME LIKE A CRAZY LUNATIC!? THERES NO EXCUSE MAN! NO WAY!_

" ...are you even listening? mortal please just respond. say something, just... " behind the door the taller teen slid down and sat on the floor, his back behind the door, running his hands across his face and dragging his exaggerated sigh as he began to make some clicking noise for a bit. from sounding like a lunatic, to softening his voice in attempts to win kazuichi over. 

15 minutes hes been gone for. 7% on battery life.

**> > guys i have an emerganc cyc oroblmemm pleas etell the teachw er im in danger ghdnad ms gundham is tyjng to kill m mme HES TRYING TO KILL ME!!!! hes sgone psychwo im tellin ya. i was just tryna get the paper s towards hdis ddot dorm just like ya alli asked. i went to my dorm to retrieve ea payper becaude he wasnt reponditng to my knocks so i was goi to leave a piece of a paper on his door. only for himtot find him in my bedroom doing some shady shit. i caught him and i wad going to tell you but we fought and jow im trapped in my own dorm**

" please forgive me souda-chan. i truly am sorry. i just panicked is all. but, if i reveal you the truth, you promise to access entry for me..? "

kazuichi refused to verbally respond to him, continuing to type out his emergency text.

_what a bipolar devil-child. if he thinks im going to listen to him, he must be out of his damn mind! and doesn't he know that i still love the princess??_

...well,,

" ill take your silence as a yes. the truth is kazuichi soda, i realise you've cursed me with this so called disease you mortals call 'love'. just like how you fawn over the she-devil. only difference is, i prefer to keep mine in secret. because i knew you would respond like this. i know you too well "

**> > guys i have an emerganc cyc oroblmemm pleas etell the teachw er im in danger ghdnad ms gundham is tyjng to kill m mme HES TRYING TO KILL ME!!!! hes sgone psychwo im tellin ya. i was just tryna get the paper s towards hdis ddot dorm just like ya alli asked. i went to my dorm to retrieve ea payper becaude he wasnt reponditng to my knocks so i was goi to leave a piece of a paper on his door. only for himtot find him in my bedroom doing some shady shit. i caught him and i wad going to tell you but we fought and jow im trapped in my own dorm. hes sgone psychwo im tellin ya. i was just tryna get the paper s towards hdis ddot dorm just like ya alli asked. i went to my dorm to retrieve ea payper becaude he wasnt reponditng to my knocks so i was goi to leave a piece of a paper on his door. only for himtot find him in my bedroom doing some shady shit. i caught him and i wad going to tell you but we fought and jow im trapped in my own dorm. please just respind. if you see this im begging you get help asap. hes threatinging to kill you 3 specifically because i wont take his proposal. he wants me to become his boyfriend.**

_he...has a crush on me? and *this* is how he responds to it by doing all of this!!???_

**> > guys i have an emerganc cyc oroblmemm pleas etell the teachw er im in danger ghdnad ms gundham is tyjng to kill m mme HES TRYING TO KILL ME!!!! hes sgone psychwo im tellin ya. i was just tryna get the paper s towards hdis ddot dorm just like ya alli asked. i went to my dorm to retrieve ea payper becaude he wasnt reponditng to my knocks so i was goi to leave a piece of a paper on his door. only for himtot find him in my bedroom doing some shady shit. i caught him and i wad going to tell you but we fought and jow im trapped in my own dorm. hes sgone psychwo im tellin ya. i was just tryna get the paper s towards hdis ddot dorm just like ya alli asked. i went to my dorm to retrieve ea payper becaude he wasnt reponditng to my knocks so i was goi to leave a piece of a paper on his door. only for himtot find him in my bedroom doing some shady shit. i caught him and i wad going to tell you but we fought and jow im trapped in my own dorm. please just respind. if you see this im begging you get help asap. hes threatinging to kill you 3 specifically because i wont take his proposal. he wants me to become his boyfriend. this sycho has been inlove with me and been stelaing my stuff for how long knows. remember when i told you i lost my xyz? he had it all along. he just told me. he was pretendi g to be sick tk steal my stuff**

_wait excuse me, know me too well!? just what the fuck-_

" i was simply... curious of the possession of yours you happen to store in your private realm is all... i wanted to understand why i've... i've,, well, particularly fell for someone like you. but i understand and accept it now, you really are someone special. i beg of you say something... just... let me in... _p l e a s e_ "

_and he has the nerve to sound innocent and act like he made a simple desperate mistake!? gheeze what did i do to deserve this...?? fuck dat guy! just fuck him honestly!_

There were a few pauses between the breeder's lines before finishing up with another small sigh, a long pause had soon come after. However his previous (fake) soft tone had an abrupt shift as he muttered the following words: " that is well then... you don't want to respond to my calls, it's fine really.. and since you refuse to respond to my request... i've made up my mind " Kazuichi could hear the fast change in his voice. gundham may have not raised his volume again, but his exasperation became very, very clear:

  
" though i made up my mind now since you won't obey... Accept my proposal being my paramour, or, _your easily angered, lucky and normal companions will face their own extinction by the hands of the dark overlord of ice_ "

_...what??? what did he just--na,,_

_na hes bluffin', speakin' gibberish is what hes saying--_

as if the taller teen had heard his thoughts, he repeated his words, only this time he made sure he was serious and clear, and spoke in a low careful tone: "Kazuichi Soda. Your friends: Kuzuryu, Komeada, and Hinata. Unless you want them dead, _I suggest you become my boyfriend._" ...

" ...Did I make myself clear? Now, you wouldn't want that, _would you..?_ "

16 minutes. Kazuichi has been gone for 16 minutes. 6% his battery was decreasing fast!

_..._   
_.._   
_._

_dont listen to him,,_

_dont listen to him. just,, dont listen to him!!_

The mechanic had paused his typing, now taking into accountant that his whole body was shaking from top to bottom, realising he was acting on his emotions. Again. Like all the time. Having the upper hand by being locked inside his own room (without Gundham interfering. Yet), rather than taking advantage of this opportunity, instead he found himself weeping to himself- Kazuichi had gone nearly red and, his eyes, mouth and nose running down his now stuffy face as each liquid took turns bouncing off his stained screen. At least he managed to keep his crying very silent,

  
" sharp tooth one, i can tell you're fretting to yourself. You're not as subtle as you think... Just let me through and i will assure that no mortal will be hurt in this process... " Or not. 

  
_j-j....just breath in, and breath out._ He slowly forced himself to stop typing, now focusing on the breathing technique he learned with overtime whenever a situation bothered him so much, he wasn't able to suppress his anxiety attacks as usual. Finding himself taking up so much oxygen in an exaggerated manner, then breathing it out again, his chest pumping up and down in a rhythmic pattern that took some extra seconds to figure out. Kazuichi began to calm down as he repeated the same motion and affirmation to himself,

_breath in, and breath out_

_breath in, and breath out_

_breath in-_

" re-assuring yourself that you will be fine as of now? very poetic to hear. however, i know ill be able to help with that even further-- "

_...breath out_

" if you'd just let me through-- "

_breath in..._

"--Please? "

Using his extended neon sleeves to wipe his tainted screen rather aggressively, annoyed by the constant repetition of fake assurance that his classmate had thrown at him many times, sounding as if he's a broken record. for this reason it made his anger overlap his fear, gradually rising as he began to type. He hadn't taken into account that he was currently neglecting his breathing, sucking up all the air and holding it, only to do nothing with it except starting up his face to turn nearly purple from his natural peachy skin. Kazuichi refused to give Gundham any more satisfaction,

and him commenting on his natural shaky state as if he was observing some animal, it made him feel more creeped out than before.

**> > guys i have an emerganc cyc oroblmemm pleas etell the teachw er im in danger ghdnad ms gundham is tyjng to kill m mme HES TRYING TO KILL ME!!!! hes sgone psychwo im tellin ya. i was just tryna get the paper s towards hdis ddot dorm just like ya alli asked. i went to my dorm to retrieve ea payper becaude he wasnt reponditng to my knocks so i was goi to leave a piece of a paper on his door. only for himtot find him in my bedroom doing some shady shit. i caught him and i wad going to tell you but we fought and jow im trapped in my own dorm. hes sgone psychwo im tellin ya. i was just tryna get the paper s towards hdis ddot dorm just like ya alli asked. i went to my dorm to retrieve ea payper becaude he wasnt reponditng to my knocks so i was goi to leave a piece of a paper on his door. only for himtot find him in my bedroom doing some shady shit. i caught him and i wad going to tell you but we fought and jow im trapped in my own dorm. please just respind. if you see this im begging you get help asap. hes threatinging to kill you 3 specifically because i wont take his proposal. he wants me to become his boyfriend. this sycho has been inlove with me and been stelaing my stuff for how long knows. remember when i told you i lost my xyz? he had it all along. he just told me. he was pretendi g to be sick tk steal my stuff.**

**ivmight not make itZ. ir rally might not make it. between me and him, i feel like ive been weaker.**

18 minutes. Kazuichi has been gone for 18 minutes. 4% was his battery percentage. His heart raced faster as he realised how much time there was left. He was wasting too much time. Kazuichi resumed his typing,

**> > guys i have an emerganc cyc oroblmemm pleas etell the teachw er im in danger ghdnad ms gundham is tyjng to kill m mme HES TRYING TO KILL ME!!!! hes sgone psychwo im tellin ya. i was just tryna get the paper s towards hdis ddot dorm just like ya alli asked. i went to my dorm to retrieve ea payper becaude he wasnt reponditng to my knocks so i was goi to leave a piece of a paper on his door. only for himtot find him in my bedroom doing some shady shit. i caught him and i wad going to tell you but we fought and jow im trapped in my own dorm. hes sgone psychwo im tellin ya. i was just tryna get the paper s towards hdis ddot dorm just like ya alli asked. i went to my dorm to retrieve ea payper becaude he wasnt reponditng to my knocks so i was goi to leave a piece of a paper on his door. only for himtot find him in my bedroom doing some shady shit. i caught him and i wad going to tell you but we fought and jow im trapped in my own dorm. please just respind. if you see this im begging you get help asap. hes threatinging to kill you 3 specifically because i wont take his proposal. he wants me to become his boyfriend. this sycho has been inlove with me and been stelaing my stuff for how long knows. remember when i told you i lost my xyz? he had it all along. he just told me. he was pretendi g to be sick tk steal my stuff.**

**ivmight not make itZ. ir rally might not make it. between me and him, i feel like ive been weaker.ive feel like ive been useless and weak. but please letveveryone knownit was nice knowing them. it was nice knowing you 3 and it was nice knowing moss sonia. it was nice knowing my dad.**

However, the more he typed, the more of his everything began to shake. his text became more sloppy than it was originally, his rough fingers lazily sliding from one key to another, inconsistently changing its speed. he couldn't really tell as his poor vision flashed before his eyes, shadows he never noticed before crawled from the corner to his eyes now towards his centre vision as the micro-white dots danced around, contrasting quickly in an alarming rate. gravity began to consume him, sliding down the wooden surface behind him he (for some reason) refused to remove himself from, no longer finding the will to stand up. Despite this, he continued to type his message, or atleast, he thought he was, he couldn't really tell anymore... 

He wasn't sure if his love rival was even talking to him anymore, though he noticed his thoughts becoming more incoherent, and he could clearly hear his heartbeat volume getting louder, but it already slowed down its pace. Something was moving behind him, he could feel it, but he couldn't care less...

**> > guys i have an emerganc cyc oroblmemm pleas etell the teachw er im in danger ghdnad ms gundham is tyjng to kill m mme HES TRYING TO KILL ME!!!! hes sgone psychwo im tellin ya. i was just tryna get the paper s towards hdis ddot dorm just like ya alli asked. i went to my dorm to retrieve ea payper becaude he wasnt reponditng to my knocks so i was goi to leave a piece of a paper on his door. only for himtot find him in my bedroom doing some shady shit. i caught him and i wad going to tell you but we fought and jow im trapped in my own dorm. hes sgone psychwo im tellin ya. i was just tryna get the paper s towards hdis ddot dorm just like ya alli asked. i went to my dorm to retrieve ea payper becaude he wasnt reponditng to my knocks so i was goi to leave a piece of a paper on his door. only for himtot find him in my bedroom doing some shady shit. i caught him and i wad going to tell you but we fought and jow im trapped in my own dorm. please just respind. if you see this im begging you get help asap. hes threatinging to kill you 3 specifically because i wont take his proposal. he wants me to become his boyfriend. this sycho has been inlove with me and been stelaing my stuff for how long knows. remember when i told you i lost my xyz? he had it all along. he just told me. he was pretendi g to be sick tk steal my stuff.**

**ivmight not make itZ. ir rally might not make it. between me and him, i feel like ive been weaker.**

**ive feel like ive been useless and weak. but please letveveryone knownit was nice knowing them. it was nice knowing you 3 and it was nice knowing moss sonia. it was nice knowing my dad.**

**im going tondie and get killed. he may bury me 6 feet under. mayeb it was sensei’s attempt at intuition gone horribly wrong?? hahahahahaaha. i dont have any other evidence but i know no one will ever believe me. but i love you guys**

**i love you guys. im sorry. so sorry. goodnight.** 20 minutes has gone pass by. 2%. Very, _very_ low percentage.

As much as he tried to continue his mission, he lost the willpower to do so, his lack of oxygen had won over his determination to escape, abruptly falling on the floor beneath him. Kazuichi found not only his singular breath at the last minute, but a click that was accompanied by a sound so high pitched and squeaky. He felt himself being swiftly embraced by a moving figure, who wrapped themselves around his whole body, and he flet a smaller figure climb on his upper form trying to comfort him...?

This felt nice yes, but all of this, it had costed his own freedom..

Kazuichi had finally collapsed.

✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂

It took at least an hour for Souda to finally wake up, a small buzzing sound was the first thing his head felt, trying to rub it off with his free hands, only to feel something slightly soft and rough at the same time wrapped around his forhead. he forced himself to sit up, now opening his eyes to check his surroundings. at first he couldn't tell from afar, everything object that were set far from his grasp became all too blurry. Kazuichi then looked down, finding himself on the nurse bed.

_ah... so im in the nurse room, thats nice, aaand a bit uncomfortable._

_..._

_...w-wait, why am i in the nurse room?? ...what did i...miss??_

_did something bad happen to me??? what happened??? what did i---_ his chest being pressed down back on the bed by a force and his wrist being suspended by a firm grip, he couldn't tell if the grips were trying to be comforting or assertive. He turned his head to view the one who was responsible for this. Kazuichi couldn't really tell, the person being a bit too close for his viewing it nearly cancelling his vision. He was about to question what was going on but was cut off instantly. The only thing he could do was freeze in fear at the sound of the deep voice that spoke to him in an unsettling calm manner he was already familiar with. The last person he really, really wanted to deal with,

The first person he (rightfully) wanted to stay the hell away from,

" calm yourself dear mortal, you'll only strain yourself further. the fragile nurse had wrapped healing bandages around your head whilst you passed out leaking plasma, and i won't accept you trying to remove it. " _nooooooooo no no no no no no no no no no--_

_not him,, anyone but him,, anyone but this crazy fucking psycho whos gonna,,_

_oh gosh,, hes gonna fuckin' kill me. i gotta get the hell outta here_

Feeling his whole body being restrained and wrapped tight by the bigger teenager, he tried to remove himself from the grip but to no avail. Kazuichi's head still resting on the broader lap that belonged to Gundham, now using his free hand to comb through the tangled pink hair very gently. The position he was in wasn't comforting enough, his body subconsciously turning, this time his belly was lying between the bed and his classmate's legs. Souda refused to admit outloud this was really comforting, though he always wished he was babied like this...

Seeing the pinkette slowly fall into submission made the blackette lightly chuckle, releasing his other grip from the immobilised boy's wrist to smoothly rubbing his back. " i wish to be mad at your foolish attempt from not only trying to falsely report me and causing a scene, but also trying to cut oxygen supply from your own form as you were in the sleeping realm for 10 minutes. not only that, i’ve decided to remove your privileges from using your cellular phone until further notice. you could've ended up in the larger realm of nursed sickness, or even worse! " the mechanic this time didn't budge from him, the talking teen took this as a que continue, his voice becoming softer and hesitant by each second, " ...and yet i can't be mad at you, as im also partly to blame. ive not only... harmed you deeply, but i have led you to end up here in the first place. im so _, so sorry Kazuichi!_ “ _Lies._

_ya a liar ya creepy witch! alla bunch of lies! you lie, ya crazy demonic bastard! you lying sonofa bitch! you-_

” i just hope you could forgive me. And your beauty, a similar equivalent of a hound beast- you're just .... _adorable_ " _..._

" You're adorable Souda, and I... love you.. thank you for accepting to be my boyfriend- "

_....???????? HAH!? i never even said anything,, and i sure damn know i never said that,, what are you talkin-_

" Ah! seems like ive walked in on a moment, my apologies! i only came here to check if our dear friend was doing alright.. " An additional voice had popped in the private (one-sided) conversation, the person nearly closing the squeaky door behind them as he walked inside the nurse room. the comforted boy not really telling who it was, his ears being slightly covered and was too busy trying to come to terms on everything that happened in his mind. he felt his body being gripped and tucked slightly into Gundham's grasp as the secondary person walked in, " He is doing well. tsumiki told you everything i assume..? "

_..what?? what did you tell her?? what did you tell them??_

" told us all so. so, is he...awake? he is isn't he? " there was a brief pause towards the question. it didn't exactly feel long, but to Kazuichi, he could almost feel the temperature start to slowly drop the more time the now identified boy were in their presence. " ... Kazuichi wishes not to be disturbed... he says he's doing well.. "

 _what kind of lame excuses are you tellin' him man?? im so sure whoever is listening won't be fooled--_ " Understandable. i deeply apologise for someone like me interrupting your well proposal." ...

_...ooohhh nooo. komaeda-chan noooooo. i know you can be a bit weird at times, but i don't want you to get hurt. just get outta here man'. if you heard everything, get out and tell the teachers! tell our class! tell hajime, fuyuhiko and miss sonia p l e a s e_

_just run while you can, just--_

" ah.. and what exactly... did you hear? " 

" just the ' _i love you_ ' confession. " Nagito spoke in a heartbeat. " perhaps sensei was right about his intuition. and maybe, it was my dreadful luck that brought such odd faiths together? " ...

_...oh... oh gosh,_   
_i'm doomed._

_.. i'm forever doomed... ar-aren't i? oh gosh fuck no!_

The breeder must've sensed the mechanic's disbelief towards Nagito's (alleged) claim, he could feel him slightly shaking at this. gundham continued to stroke his back. the lucky boy was now finishing his sentence with his usual beem, " well either way, congratulations to the both of you. you have my support! i won't be telling anyone else unless you say so. i just hope that both of your hopes towards eachother will strive into the sky in the near future! " 

"..Thank you, lucky one." and with that, the albino teen finally made his way out, closing the door, now leaving the proclaimed couple in private once again. Once it was sure komaeda was out of earshot, the pale teen spoke, 

" a wise decision you made on your behalf. i always knew you were cable of choosing the right choice. your companions will be granted safe, in the exchange of you becoming My Dark Prince. _and to that dancing she-devil that decided to pull a heinous so called, ‘ **prank**_ ’, ” he spat ever so hatefully at the word ‘prank’ , the other teen shivered slightly at that, the image of Hiyoko receiving punishment from his now (duressed) claimed boyfriend quickly flashed in his mind, “ _she will receive the end of my eternal wrath for as long as my mortal form shall exist!_ “

” and i promise you, you will be forever granted safety, and everything you desire. is that understood..? " Gundham Tanaka had coo'd.

_**N O !** _

_..NO..._ _n-no.._

_...no, i don't want this. i don't want this at all.._

Kazuichi Souda finally spoke, clear reluctant and fear in his answer: " _y-yeah..._ _boyfriends_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Yandere! Gundham/ Kazuichi. Where Soda accidentally finds out that Gundam loves him. And Tanaka threatens Kazuichi that tomorrow he will find his dead friends (Nagito, Fuyuhiko and Hajime) if he does not agree to become his boyfriend..Non despair AU " - Anonymous


	11. Our love is a simulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (minor spoilers) set during the virtual(?) killing game; kazuichi volunteered to be the secret mastermind, but it wasn't for Junko's despair reasons...
> 
> WARNING: This fanfiction contains spoilers and sensitive themes (murders). Involvement of chapter 4 character survivors, Monokuma, Monomi
> 
> mild yandere!Souda x Silent! Tanaka

Up until now, Kazuichi was on a streak of congratulating himself every single day for not only keeping up with his 'coward' facade right in front of his classmates, but for his 'despair loyalty' act for the AI version of Junko that hid behind her signature teddy bear ever since the killing game has started. Truth be told, he got tired of this 'despair' phase as it wasn't the same without his true lover, his obsession over the princess was nothing but a phase- An embarrassing insulting phase Souda wished he never started in the first place.

Sure his true goal was to get outta here as soon as possible, turn against the AI and confess his crush to Gundham, admitting his faults and be 'restored' by hope again. the pinkette planned that after they successfully escaped, slowly he would gain the trust of the breeder, and then live happily ever after on this unhabituated island where only the remaining future foundation of hope will protect them.

he had to admit, Makoto Naegi was kind of a dumbass for trying to restore the very people who helped not only trapping his classmates into a killing game, and also fucking up the entire earth. _like hello, the ultimate mechanic here!?_ if he truly wanted, he could've just easily just dismantle the entire island and create his own little version of paradise; The Soudam Empire Paradise! 

then again, that's too long and too exhausting. all he really wanted was the two of them to be an official couple. That's literally it. Nothing more, nothing less.

So seeing his one true love admitting being the blackened then getting executed by a trample of wild beasts, something inside him just... _s n a p p e d_

but,, _that's okay!_ The mechanic knew something like this was bound to happen. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew deep down Tanaka was the type to do all of this. He knew him a bit too well.

  
Oh well, if plan A. was to fail, _move on to plan B._

✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂

Kazuichi re-found himself at his own secret lair, ( not even the true Monokuma is aware of, ) and there lied the sleeping blackette. his attires were all slashed up, and his skin, cuts and bruises that decorated him to an even more grey shade than he originally was. it was a revolting sad sight to look at, the 'mastermind' had to choke down his tears. having to snatch up Mikan's remaining belongings from her dorm, determined to fix him despite having little to no experience on stitching people's body's up, he quickly went to work.

" perhaps... i treated you too harshly.. _heh_ " his words holding a sense of pausing guilt, his fingers now tracing on the pages regarding surgery, a manual book regarding Medical Training. " that was just an act by the way... not sure if you can hear me but... its not the princess that i love.... _it's you.. hamster chan_.."

" it shouldn't be too hard anyways, its not like its my first time ending up nearly dead for being so clutzy... i guess. well,, maybe this is my chance to finally see the insides of your bones, and understand why you're so perfect, _right!??_ " 

he knew Gundham couldn't answer, but he also knows if he could, he would've definitely say no-- no scratch that, the breeder would've challenged him by boot kicking him. Kazuichi cringed at that imagery but laughed knowing how exactly he would've phrased his saying.

" even though i know whats about to be done soon, i'm only doing this because just the thought alone of you dying and bein' injured hurts me so much man... "

After finishing up his attempt at fixing up his crush's battered body, he gently laid him by the singular bed with the most amazing bedsheet covers in comparison to the others. leaning down to kiss his forehead before heading towards the door. he heard the breeder shift in his sleep, wanting so desperately to go to him and hug him so tight, instead he forced himself to exist his lair, Kazuichi quietly called out:

  
" _Soon we will be together my love~ Just you wait~_ "

✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂

" I'm _soooo_ happy to tell you the truth, but your dear friend Kazuichi is NOT the killer! It's the gamer girl over here. Always the quiet ones, _tuh tuh_ , typical... "

The sound of disbelief silence engulfed the whole trial room almost instantly (with the exception of Monomi and Souda's sobs). each survivours eyeing each other, their faces screaming emotions that could only be described as: ' _ain't no fuckin' way_ '. in a minute or so all immediately broke out in their own cries denying that what they just heard was just misinformation. some pleading for mercy, begging to re-go over the trial one more time, and a very few tried to attack the animatronic that was too busy taunting the students that were going to get executed pretty soon.

He continued to ball out his tears just like his peers, all crawled up on the floor shaped just like a ball. Souda's crying was very much genuine, however, for the reasons above was not the same as the rest. managing to wipe off a few tears away from his vision, he tried to get a proper view of his class's breakdown- Their cries had filled his heart with so much despair! Tears of joy it was!

Monokuma finally hit his big red button, each respective metal collar tightly wrapping itself around the 4 real innocents neck, yanking them all in a flash, plunging them to their death through entertaining execution.   
  
He had caused this. He knew who the killer was, and yet he was so determined for this trial to go left, they didn't even think for a second this was all kazuichi's doing. they had their own bias's against him, it wasn't hard to tell. he used this to his advantage to pin the blame on him, his true intelligence coming to play as he even outsmarted the trial leaders like Hajime, or the gut instincts named Akane. though it did hurt him a tiny bit that out of the rest, he would be ranked the lowest, and favoured over the true killer. Oh well, Chiaki did try to warn them all. 

What must be done will be done, and what is done is done.

Not even giving either of the AI's a chance to respond, the mechanic swiftly pulling out his secret remote, pointing it first at the two tonned bear (+ Junko's AI hiding in plain sight), erasing their codes out of existence before doing the same to the mauvenette and his supposed 'teacher'. he wasn't interested at the ongoing execution, neither at the confused cries his friends screamed realising that their cowardly friend was scott free. 

Taking the devas along with him, Kazuichi practically skipped towards his secret lair, his tears still blurring his vision but ignored it as best as he could. He had a date to meet...

✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂

" aaaand that's pretty much it really! ... _w-wait, are ya cryin'? say something man you're worryin' me 'ere!_ "

  
Gundham says nothing. He doesn't say anything as he's loss for words. Every information revealed by pinkette shook him to the core, from the biggest most awful tragic event in human history to the truth of his fellow students (including him), and finally to Kazuichi's obsession with him. Everything and everyone he grew to (secretly) love, gone. His sacrifice, it all meant nothing in the end. 

He has nothing to say...

" _aweee hamster-chan~_ don't be upset! cause if ya cry, amma cry too! " He was being serious about that. Kazuichi's heart was racing fast the moment his crush's face was twisting into dread and despair. He recognised that type of face in an instant, and he understood that feeling all too well. Souda would do anything to make Tanaka happy. 

And he meant it very, _very_ well...

The mechanic gently places the breeder's deva hamsters on his pale palms, adoring how his demeanour immediately changes as he rushed to check if they were doing alright, caressing them with love as he whispered something to them, too low for Kazuichi's hearing but could only make out something along the lines of his _'warriors being brave and surviving'_

" awee, i knew that would cheer you up. atleast i didn't hurt them. atleast, _they're all real_.. " Knowing damn well they were also AI's. Kazuichi didn't have the heart to tell him. 

He would (do a white) lie to see him happy. 

" h-hey, listen... i can give you everything you want and everything you need. i'll erase all the bad memories you hold. both bad and the ugly, including this killing game. including the outside world. "

He would brainwash just to make him feel carefree without any doubt or insecurities holding him back. 

" you said one day you'll rule over the world with your own empire, _r-right??_ " By then, Kazuichi had slowly reached towards his control pad, fingers tapping patiently as he found his face slowly becoming unnervingly hot the more he spoke. He was getting too excited..

" _i can flip this virtual reality into the empire you've always desired. a world with nothing but all of the animals that has ever existed in the animal kingdom, from extinction to the rare ones, to the commons and to your favourites. the ones you have yet to discover. i'll bomb your mind with all knowledge from the internet to make you 10x the expert you've always been_ \--n-not that i'm doubting your s-skills... _hehe_... " 

He could, and will restart this world. already uploaded the knowledge of coding into his brain from the get go, so he was confident on knowing what exactly to do.

" just the two of us, with _sooooo_ many pretty little animals running around. _heck, i can even be a shark for ya! orrr your personal servent! just say it, just say the word. say it please just say the word just say it, and this world will aaall be yours~_ " He just needed his command is all..

  
" ... " A beat of silence passed, 1 minute or so, and he definitely didn't miss the slow movements the blackette was giving out,,

  
...Gundham finally gave in.

The pinkette beaming with so much joy he never felt thought he could feel in his entire life that it was beyond explanation, typing every code he needed on his keyboard, all moving at such an inhumane speed. The last thing he needed were the future found members trying to hack their world. He made sure to add tons of extra firewall layers. They should just give up in all honestly. Restoring hope into killers? What were you thinking!?!?? " _i'm doing this for you ya'know?? w-well, i've always been doing this for ya ever since i truly first laid my eyes on ya. you're so amazing and soooo perfect!!_ " He just kept on rambling on and on,,

" i love ya, i love you so _so_ much~! and, _i wouldn't change what is about to come for the whole world!_ "

Finishing the finishing touches, he pressed the big red button within arms reach, a clear no hesitation in his movements before running towards the taller teen, giving him the tightest hug (Gundham no longer caring of his personal space). A white bright flash emitted the entire simulation, nothing but number and codes restarting a new world as it was overriding the damaged current.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You can make yander! mastermind!Soda . Who only wanted Tanaka to survive." - Anonymous


	12. Fatal tragedies bring out the w̶o̶r̶s̶t̶ best of us (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> non despair au; not everyone reacts sanely to a fatal tragedy involving their loved ones. 
> 
> some go through the stages of grief, some live on their life as if nothing ever happened, some become overprotective, and some become murderers..
> 
> extreme yandere!Tanaka x extreme yandere!Kazuichi
> 
> WARNING: this chapter contains serious self deprecating thoughts, mentions of abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated a bit late here, but for anyone there I've now updated! expect a 2nd part! dw, it will have a happy ending!

There was a school announcement being held at the main assembly hall for all talented and reverse- course student alike. These were usually rare, so whatever announcement headmaster Kirigiri was about to announce, it must've been very important.

Class 77-B were already aware beforehand, some not present, either taking this temporary break to chill in the class, or to freely roam around their dorm area. All of their deep sorrows, it was about to be spread around the whole Academy in just under seconds remaining.

" Attention all students present here, I have an announcement to make. Recently, there's been an unfortunate accident revolving around the known ultimate known as Princess Sonia Nevermind. Her loved ones have permitted me to let you all know, as I am aware she's quite popular around here. Due to a life-threatening car crash that happened a week ago, she won't be present here until further notice. _Miss Nevermind is currently in a coma._ "

The whole school fell into the depth of despair. 

✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂

There was 2 students that was most affected by this: Gundham Tanaka, and Kazuichi Soda- It was very clear that neither of them were even trying to function properly.

Soda had begun to shut himself inside his own dorm for the first few weeks, refusing to even come out, pratically starving himself and wailing to himself ever so loudly, however the walls were too thick for anyone to hear, a lucky save from his neighbours ever happen to hear on that. His close friends would try give him space but sooned turned to a tugging battle of war, forcing himself to come out of his room- And his room turned into a more dogpile of a mess than it already was, his hygine was off the negative charts, his whole appearance nearly reverting back to his true original self, except it was unclean and slight malnurished. He begged and thrashed to be left by himself, eventually his requests were answered, leaving him to be truely alone (Except constant reminders to be fed and cleaned).

Gundham however was a tricky one to keep an eye on. Yes it was obvious he wasn't doing well, but atleast with the pinkette everyone was able to keep track of him. At the least expected the emo would aggressively snap at the slightest sounds without warning, anyone around him to witness would flinch in fear/ be very wary of him, challenging people without given reasons and throwing accusations left and right. Sometimes he would act as his usual self as if nothing had ever happened; At the mention of his bestfriends name however, the breeder would fall silent, slowly he would subcome to the start of his breakdown, lasting for atleast 2 hours, being very difficult for anyone to try snap him out of it. His devas atleast were put under his classmates care for the time being.

Yes. It was safe to say both were physically and mentally _fucked up._

These erratic behaviours would last for days and weeks, till one day something inside them just... _Snapped._

Then there was nothing. _Emptyness. **Hoeplessness**. **Despair**._ A seemingly void that consumed them, from their insides. Now a sentient(s) hollow shell that roamed aimlessly around the Academy like ghosts. Their emotions were locked off, and the key to unlocking their padlocks disintegrated to ashes.

_..._   
_..._   
_.._

But... a new key was created! A key, specifically crafted to a shape that wasn't for any other padlocks, except for one... 2 keys that shined polar opposites, one neon pink and green, and one dead black and red. Shaped to their respective personalities, first glance you wouldn't even give it a thought of those keys would ever unlock each other at all..

Who would have ever thought that those two would one day gaze into each others eyes, and find nothing but comfort? And when the two approached each other, they put their differences aside, apologised, and grew close in under a week. 

Those two, they became _dangerously inseparable..._

  
✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂

  
" man, i still can't believe the princess is in a coma. it's such a shame really, she was really nice. i hope she makes it out alive! and her parents, poor things.. " 

kazuichi decided he needed some space. as much as he enjoyed his ex- rivals presence, it was just one of these days when he truly wasn't in the mood to do anything, especially giving the unfortunate circumstances. it was nothing personal really, besides, tanaka abyed by it pretty quickly (with a whole long convincing and reassuring). accidentally stumbling across the reverse student course's campus (by the edge entrance), he just so happens to come across a conversation involving his (questioning) crush. He hid himself and piped in to listen,

" yeah... truely was... so sad honestly... " _Good. You should be grieving._

" ...say? didn't she hang out with tanaka-san r-right? u-uno.. that cute looking um.. emo one? "

_wot?_

" oh yeah. him. you did blabber about him alot and i saw him recently. he's sure is a mess. what about him? " 

" w-well, i wanna be there for him! i wanna go and comfort him, uno!? i know hes been at it, his act can't really fool me. doesn't take a genius to find out uno? " _excuse me??_

 _Excuse. Me!?_ the grieving boy couldn't help but twitch his eye at their words, and his hands gripping tightly against the corner of the wall. he had this urge to just strangle them right there and here. _how fucking dare they say that!? we're grieving! are these idiots not aware its just his coping mechanism!?_

_how can they be so insensitive and idiotic and--_

  
" and, his hamsters " _they are NOT--_ " his hamsters are just soooo cute too! i remember, i saw an injured bird and i h-heard somewhere there was an ultimate who took care of animals. i felt very bad and i didn't want to leave the bird to die, so, i went to look for them myself and brought him to it. and then i saw it. he saved the bird! he was talking so kind and so soft, and he looked ever so de-determined! i think... i think that's when i fell for him. but then ive been soooo nervous to chat to him because he was just scary the next day! now i can see what the princess sees in him. i honestly thought they were both lowkey weirdos, along the rest with the ultimates. but he's one of the good ones! i like him! "

_...._

  
_not only did these assholes disrespect miss sonia. but they called him a weirdo and one of the good ones!? what does that even mean!? why do these people just assume we're all assholes?? not all of us are like that--just fucking judge us individually! and sure he was weird but-- only i get to insult him like that alright!? only i get to like him, and better than you cunts! matter of fact, are they seriously asking him NOW!? NOW!? because of miss sonia's condition!?_

_they're... THEY'RE TOTALLY TAKING ADVANTAGE!! SELFISH ASSHOLES! i bet they were waiting like cockroaches to come out and have him!_

_no. nonononnonnonono. no way. No way am i allowing this. not on my watch. i've already nearly lost miss sonia and so has he! no way am i going to allow anyone to take advantage of my tanaka-san! i know the feeling of being taken advantage in a vunerable state. they don't know how it feels. and it hurts. it fucking hurts and you can't trust anyone else. and thats what theyre about to do!_

_aint no fucking way am i going to allow this to happen!_

" well! im asking him out this friday! and during break! to hang out after school on that same day! i can't wait! "

" goodluck ! "

  
Like a lightbulb just went off in his head, Kazuichi began to form a plan in mind.

Meanwhile, gundham ever since then became protective of kazuichi.

Extremely very... _VERY_ protective of him.

of course, kazuichi being too occupied mourning, busy planning his attempt to silence a reverse course student, and well him being... him. to even notice his friend's overwhelming presence. its not like he was complaining, actually he needed it very much so for obvious reasons..

anyone that even looked at him wrong, you were greeted with an effective death glare. though kazuichi's closest friends did try to approach him, instead it was the blackette's hellish beasts that were there to greet them instead. 

his classmates? yeah, they definitely noticed. though they were no exception from also being greeted by the scariest animals that were allowed on campus. they all had no choice but to keep quiet. eventually his devas were returned to him safely. all sat helplessly as they watched the 2 who once hated eachother, slowly become closer and closer, and 'better', but it all for the wrongest of reasons. 

just seeing his new crush made him happy. and the mechanic seeing the breeder happy, it made him happy too!! 

gundham would do _anything_ to keep him happy..

✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂

Thursday night, the two hanged together as usual in one of their dorms- today was Kazuichi's dorm. keeping eachother company at all times. currently the mechanic was playing with 2 out of the 4 devas, Cham-P and San-D, that warmed up to him entirely. the other two were busy resting by their master's scarf peacefully. they chilled in silence for a short while, gundham silently observing the busy mechanic, noticing something off with his ex-rival. 

_he has been awfully quiet for a while when we were together. my 3rd eye finally allowing me to see the unwelcoming demons that sit on his upper joint. it seems he has been dealing with personal demons i have yet to identify. they look too old, the same age as him, rather than the new grieving ones i removed, these ones were all too hidden in plane sight. however, i will just simply ask-_

  
it seemed kazuichi was the one break the silence,

" hey hamster chan... say, if i was to... uno... Die." _...Pardon?_

" what in _hells_ name made you come to that sudden thought? "

" ah! its nothing... nevermind. nevermind--" _I will simply pressure him to answer me._ " my companion, now you have gotten me... worried. tell me the problem you were about to say.. "

" just forget it "

" No. i will _not_ ' _forget it_ '. Tell me what is bothering such as yourself. And there would no point of you running, as I will always find you in the end. " it wasn't a surprise that the two had an obsession/ were possessive of/ with eachother. so a few questionable phrases were thrown around (to) each other. nobody even questioned it at this rate.

" okay okay gheeze fine fine ill tell you. but whatever you do, don't try to question me about this again, got it!? "

" why not--"

" please!!! " there was a short pause between the two, mismatched blank eyes holding eyecontact with tired anxious eyes. the pinkette breaking the hold first, gazing on the floor as he forced his anxiety down his throat.

" ...Very well then. You may proceed "

  
he thought out many ways and alternative endings, and the path he was going to take, compared to the rest, this one was at his mercy. yes, soda was planning to kill the reverse course student that was planning to confess their (supposed) 'love' to his crush before killing himself. he knew he wasn't the type to even get away with murder, he just knew it. and deep down, he had already accepted that one day the princess may not come back out alive. _besides, whos gonna miss me? nobody back at home would miss me. certainly not that bastard excuse of my old man._

_maybe my classmates would miss me. maybe.... nah! they can just easily replace me! many cowards like me exist here. my talent is common and im nothing b-but a burden to everyone here anyways. i know that..._

the thought of living in jail. the guilty conscience would be eating him inside slowly to his lastest of days. yeah, he was on the verge of losing fucking plot. he knew wasn't going to make it. he had already accepted this...

_and this, this will be an apology for you gundham. for everything ive ever did to you. i was an ass, and im so sorry for that. and for my classmates, including miss sonia. hopefully, atleast, y-you'll forgive me... right?_

But he just had to know...

" say if i was to die. would you... _wo-would you miss me?_ "

" ...of course i would. " _awee,,_ " im 100% certain of it. "

gundham saw kazuichi trying to rub his neck in secret from the corner of his eyes, but he pretended not to notice. a quick full glance was all he needed, to see a faint bruise he was ever so familiar with. at one point he hid his neck subtly the day he came back from staying over at his house back home. he acted fine. his act was wayy too perfect on that day...

_Oh. I see now... now i understand... i need to fix this... tomorrow_

" lets just call it a day alright? you should go to bed. " both got up from their usual spot, the 2 devas heading back to their masters scarf now trying to cuddle up in the space. souda opened his dorm door, allowing gundham to exit to his dorm next to his, and giving him his signature grin, a goodnight (farewell) before swiftly closing the door behind him. once out of earshot, the breeder silently cursed to himself, beating himself up in his mind as he got himself and his devas ready for bed.

_i should've known! i should've noticed! curses!! curses--I--agh--_ _**FUCK!!** _

  
Gundham quickly began to form a plan in his mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You know how kaz said that tons of girls asked him out cuz he changed his appearance in his FTE? What if its a non-despair au and a yandere Gundham overhears some girls planning to confess to Kaz and the girls get into "horrible accidents"? This could work with a yandere Kaz too.  
> Or maybe Sonia gets into an accident (non-despair) or something and Gundham gets very protective of his crush Kaz and I mean VERY protective. Kaz is super oblivious and think Gundhams just a good friend and he comes home to his dad dead? (Killed by Gundham) He runs into Gundhams arms and Gundham's like "muahahaha its all coming together he will never leave me". - @InfinityFizzyJuice
> 
> ((i decided to mix it in for both. hope it makes sense!))


	13. Fatal tragedies bring out the w̶o̶r̶s̶t̶ best of us (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> non despair au; not everyone reacts sanely to a fatal tragedy involving their loved ones.
> 
> some go through the stages of grief, some live on their life as if nothing ever happened, some become overprotective, and some become murderers..
> 
> extreme yandere!Tanaka x extreme yandere!Kazuichi
> 
> WARNING: this chapter contains self-deprecating thoughts, mentions of abuse, death

Today was Friday, and it was going to be the very last day for Kazuichi being alive. He didn't have enough time to strategise his kill- he did consider asking the ultimates that had experiences with fighting and weapons but that was quickly shut down, he didn't want any suspicion built on him. Searching up a tutorial was definitely out of the question. No way did he want the PSIA (FBI) to suddenly burst through his house in the middle of his messy preparations.

and _speaking_ of preparations...

it seemed like the mechanic didn't need another excuse to not hang around with the breeder, as he too said he needed some time alone for today before he rushed off somewhere inside the academy during break time. he stood at his spot for a few minutes trying his best not to come off as suspicious to anyone that was around him, rummaging through his bag as he mumbled incoherent words to himself. finally closing his bag, he left his spot in a swift hurry, his head silently snapping at the direction at every figure that resembled either gundham, or that reverse course student that was planning to confess right now. _he couldn't have gotten that far, right? im sure of it. i was counting._

souda wished for that course student to second guess their actions, to turn away and to just forget about the whole thing, then nobody would've gotten hurt.

he truely wished he was in the wrong, and that everything he heard was just a big misunderstanding...

Now he saw that same course student, standing alone with tanaka, confess their feelings towards his crush. 10 seconds in souda could no longer take it. he dashed away as fast as he could, his legs carrying him all the way back to his classroom, accidentally knocking over a few students due to his tears blurring his vision. he felt himself hyperventilating but forced it down his throat upon arriving at his classroom. eventually, break came to an end, and class was resuming again.

✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂

Lunch time was pretty much the same, the two choosing not to hang around with eachother after having their meals first thing. this time the two had seemingly headed off towards their respective dorms at different times, both going over their plan over and over, making sure it was engraved inside their mind. they were making sure that their last minute plan was perfect atleast. 

Eventually school time was coming to its end, however, the breeder was let out an hour early. he made sure to forge up a fake hospital note slip beforehand of being allowed to visit the princess early. he was very surprised yet so glad that his teacher had bought it. tanaka left his devas at his dorm beforehand, bringing an extra bag along with him before heading towards Souda's house (At one point the breeder was dropping off the mechanic back to his house but souda stopped him from immediately entering with him, no matter how much he begged) . A gut feeling was telling him what he was about to do, it was something he didn't want anyone else getting involved..

He was arriving at the Souda's residence and he gradually slowed down his movements, soon coming to an end by the time he arrived at the front door. Raising his free hand, and he began to knock on the door repeatedly, expecting whoever else that lived in the house to answer. 

It's been 5 minutes, and no one was answering.

_it seems as if whoever lived behind this bordered realm is refusing my calls. a source of bright light is illuminating through the windows..but that is no matter to worry; i can simply slip in without their permission!_

deciding to break in instead, he began sneaking behind the house without much struggle- The exterior of the house didn't look too protected itself, its fences were on the verge of collapsing. arriving at the backyard he saw the grasses beneath him untrimmed and ever so bushy with all sorts of plant bugs practically having a field day. he was feeling so glad his attire is being fully clothed, otherwise he'd have a difficult time passing through the field without being poked by the long vines. Now being at the end of the field, there was an open metal staircase that lead all the way up to a door. each time he took a step up the stairs a small creak could be heard, cringing a little bit, having no choice but to hold the rails for support. the more he climbed, the more he started to notice how weird-looking the door looked, seeing old scratches covering around the handle that looked nearly damaged. Meanwhile gundham was quering to himself regarding the state he's in; _is the tamer of automation even aware of the state his garden its in?? perhaps its why he's so reluctant on for me to enter with him??? would he think i would ever judge on him??_

To put it simply, the backyard design was too easy for any burglars to break in with ease, though the overall design of it.... it was just too ugly look at.

He was surprised that the door was already unlocked, the same gut feeling he felt before heading here shot through him, an uneasy feeling bubbling inside him as he entered the room before him, finding himself inside a room that appeared to be very messy. Okay, maybe not that _messy_ , but it was definitely dusty since everything in here seemed to be left untouched. This screamed sadness, and the gothic boy felt pity for the mechanic. Gundham quietly looked around the room searching for whatever convenient thing that would stand out to him to indicate just maybe, this room didn't belong to Kazuichi. Or perhaps he was just simply staying here temporarily because it was an aunts/ uncles of his. His wishful thinking was cut short as he noticed a set of a few mechanical tool boxes that he remembered his crush showing off to him one day during their hangouts. It was no question it belonged to him. He picked them up and held it tight knowing his bag was not big enough to fit it in before heading to the other door that lead inside the corridor.

Immediately he was hit with a smell that forced the breeder to take a step back. It wasn't a strong one but was definitely recognisable- _what the hell is that foul scent?!?_ Forcing himself back on his feet he began roaming around the realm, seemingly heading nowhere at first. he didn't have an exact destination but was hoping to find something else that explained the situation he assumed his friend was in. _i can sense mutiple demons flying around this eary place, the same demons my third eye saw that rested on my mortals shoulders, this is very terrible._ Soon enough he found himself at the living room, and whatever smell tanaka had smelt before, no doubt it was coming from the area. 

The breeder was stunned at the revelation that was currently taking place before his eyes. He wasn't even so sure if he could call it a living room anymore...

To be greeted with a revolting excuse of a living room mess that had started from the bottom to the top. whoever's the owner of the clothes that had been lying there by the small coffee table clearly didn't care if their attire was stained with brown liquid. bottles of alcohol lying around the floor in an unorganised line. pieces of furniture such as the couch, pillow, lamps were misplaced or battered. multiple pizza boxes piled stocked after another, some either empty or just left there to rotten. trashbags that were left by the corner, attracting houseflies that danced just above it, circling the dimmed hanging light that was failing to stay alive on the ceiling.

_now..i... im aware of his personal inconsistent orderly state and hygiene but... **No.** i refuse to accept he's that of a huge mess. who besides my mortal even lived here!? i demand to meet this culprit who's responsible for this-_

" _Ou'!_ Who the fuck are 'ya!? " he snapped his head towards the source that called out behind him. he took in his appearance, his face definitely matching Kazuichi (his dad no doubt), but everything else about this man was just too appealing. The man's himself was visibly trying to stand his ground but Gundham clearly noticed his body was being unstable before him. His voice sounded so disgusting and offensive. " are ya one of that bastards friends!? did kazuichi sneak you in 'ere?? yeah i bet he fuckin' did ey. ill give him a piece of my mind! _just gettouta here you witch!_ "

_**Oh.** So this is the one that has been harming Kazuichi all the way out. Now it all makes sense.._

" ...you're one to talk you _Demon_. " Tanaka had found his voice, this time his tone was low and dangerously threatening as he spat out his threat: " It seems as if you're the fool that's taken upon himself to repeatedly torment your blood for Satan's known how long. _I will put an end to this._ "

" _whaaa'? oh shut the hell up!_ that's what he's been tellin ya'??!?" The man was approaching suddenly, now raising his fists up waiting to strike. from the looks of it, this was going to be an easy take for the blackette as the man before him would've collapsed with one blow to the head. the breeder chucked loudly to himself, it was going to be easy.

" i said gettouta 'ere goddamit!! you think i wont do it!? you've snucked in 'ere and you're tresspassing on my property! _i have the right to fucking kill ya!! ill do it right 'ere right now!_ " 

  
though a small voice inside Gundham's mind told him to do more than a blow to the head. To make him _suffer_. To make him _pay._ _Enjoy it whilst it lasts_. And now that he was taller and stronger, he was going to do something he wished he could've done to his dad a long time ago.. 

✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂

Meanwhile Kazuichi was just now arriving to his house as quick as possible. he already knew how to sneak into his house without getting caught (doing it mutiple times, no longer caring if his door was jammed anymore), to get his respective weapons, then bold the hell out asap. Last time his dad had caught him once doing that sneaking with a friend...

It didn't turn out too well...

but he was so determined to silence that course student. besides, even if he was to hit her then spare her, no doubt she would snitch. lowkeying knowing everyone was eyeing him suspiciously due to his change of behaviour (especially around gundham). he would've been done for! hence the killing, then killing himself! it made sense, right?

just as he was about to head to the back, he noticed the front door was... _unlocked??_ not exactly wide open but definitely noticeable. and a loud bang hitting the floor, immediately knowing it was definitely a somebody that fell on the floor. _did...did someone break in!??!??_

_well. this is no surprise anyways. it was bound to happen eventually._

checking his surroundings, apparently, nobody else but him noticed the commotion. his neighbours were always the type to mind their own business anyways. deciding to take the risk, he walked towards the front door, slowly peaking inside to see the same miserable hallway he was used to, just empty as usual. kazuichi sneaked inside (accidentally locking the door behind him without realising), now noticing a trail of blood that led towards the living room. He knew he shouldn't check, his primal instincts telling him to get the fuck outta there and run as fast and far away as you can, but his curiosity got the best of him. Tiptoeing to the wall corner that connected to the living room, he slowly peeked his head around. A small part inside of him was hoping that the blood he saw belonged to him, and that he's finally---

  
To see someone looming over his dad's body that laid pathetically knocked up on the floor, all bruised up unresponsive. His mechanical box he was out to get, he saw the unidentified person still gripping on it, except, it was empty, and all the corners of the box were soaked with familiar red liquid that dripped down to the bottom floor beneath him. His weapons were everywhere, and his screwdriver was stabbed right through his dad's chest, blood still flowing smoothly, and a huge visible dent that nearly inverted his forehead, finally being dead.

The poor mechanic didn't know how to react at first. Someone had killed his dad, being slightly grateful, but is aware whoever did this not only took his box, but was going to kill him if he didn't get out of here in time or pin the blame on him if he was going to escape. His plan to kill the reverse course student had been thrown out the window as he began to run towards the door screaming bloody murder. He didn't even bother to turn around, knowing already the man responsible for his dad's death is on his tail.

Before he could even reach the door, the man called out to him in only what he could describe as the softest voice he was able to identify in a heart beat. Like his body was on command he instantly stopped to turn around, just to confirm who the person was. There he stood with an unfamiliar sickening face that sent chills down the mechanics face only momentarily, seconds later his face had softened, finally letting go of the mechanic box he gripped, crashing loudly on the floor.

  
" g- _gundham!?_ " Souda choked out, before rushing back to give his friend the tightest hug he could muster up. He was now feeling so conflicted inside, all sorts of thoughts and questions running out his mouth,

" _ooooh_ thank goodness youre alright man! i thought you were actually dead too! i thought it was somebody else that killed my dad and that i was going to die too! but i thought you were in your dorm but i made it super obvious my old man was abusing me huh? thats why you excused yourself, _right??_ he hurt you, _didn't he???_ he tried to hurt you and you were simply defending yourself!! oh hamster-chan, you shouldn't have, _really!_ "

gundham lightly chuckled at his friends rambling, snaking both his arm around his waist and embracing the tight hug. he rested his chin on the pinkettes head before speaking, " _for anything, ill do it for you._ you're aware of that right? "

  
 _Oh. Oh no._ The mechanic slightly removed himself from the embrace, worry spreading on his face as a big realisation quickly dawned on him, he turned to look at his taller friend before him, " _oh shit...you're gonna get arrested_! "

" ..Pardon? "

" _Arrested!_ You're gonna get arrested! how--i--oh _shit!!_ " Souda began to panic, his volume rising higher the more he spoke, 

" _HOW!? **OH SHIT!!**_ h-how are we gonna fix this?? how are we going to hide this??? where are we going to--" a soft finger was placed on his lips that silenced him from his panic ramble, again the breeder chuckled before speaking with a smooth comforting voice, 

" worry not my companion. i'll think of something. we'll think of something. "

" but... oh, but your date?? " crap! now he knows you were stalking him. well, time to put the cat outta the bag, " she was going to take advantage of you and i was gonna sneak here to kill her for you "

  
" ...then i was gonna kill myself. cause, no one has ever been there for me. and i knew couldnt live without the guilt. im sorry. it was my way of apologising that im sorry for being an ass to you. so, let me just go and finish the--- "

" And i won't allow you to go end your life! such a ridiculous thought itself except for cowards who want an easy way out, rather than fighting for your life till the death, and you are not a coward. because...at one point during our current darkest moments, i was convinced i had nothing else to live for if the dark queen was to ever pass. my birth angel, currently resting peacefully in the realms of the heavens. but i am constantly reminded that i have not only myself to fight for, but for my loyal devas, and for you. i have you, and you'll forever have me. i'll protect you, and you'll protect me for as long as our mortal forms shall both last! "

  
Silence followed his speech for a moment. Kazuichi then began to cry. slowly he was wrapping his arms around himself for comfort as he heard the breeder slowly walk away from him (assuming he was leaving to deal with the mess alone), stunned from the words that spoke flawlessly out of his mouth. He really needed those assuring words. Yet he still felt ever so pathetic...

 _how is he so... him!?_ He heard the door lock behind him before being embraced once again, and he felt Gundham's tears slightly dripping ontop of his head. " Dear mortal, I love you. "

" _i...._ I love yo too man! "

  
" Moreover, i refuse to allow you to take a life of another mortal. " _oh.._ " not without the help of I of course! " _Ah!_ He could hear the smirk in his voice, confidence already building back inside the breeder as he began to exit the house. " you must stay here to take care of the deceased demon that lies beneath you as i shall simply lure the talentless course pupil here, lie this realm of mine belongs to me. you and i shall kill them together! _No other mortal will be taking advantage of us ever again~_ "

Souda squeed with immense joy once he understood the information that was given to him. Once Tanaka left, he began his work, in which he was struggling greatly, but eventually got the hang of it thanks to his twisted enjoyment at this..

✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂ ✂

It's been days. Weeks. Months to Years since the incident had occurred. The reverse course student was first announced missing, and everyone who interacted with them on that specific day was to give their own testimony. their friends knowing they interacted with gundham at that day, but the breeder simply told the authorities he was too busy visiting his hospitalised friend and forgot to inform the course student beforehand. 

Both Souda and Tanaka were fortunately healing. Their possessive/ delusional behaviour was put on a halt. it'd slip out a few or two, otherwise, they were perceived fine and dandy. Their class reforming their harmony once again. Although the princess still was in the hospitals, they were made aware that she was showing signs of waking up- What a happy miracle!

  
Returning back to the Souda's residence, it somewhat being finally renovated again after hours of cleaning and self reconstruction. the two having to get part time jobs to pay for the rent and bills, not really wanting to deal with the council owner at all. the house being invaded with street animals the breeder had invited during the early stages since A) nobody lived there B) animals lives matter! it took a few attempts for tanaka to finally convince kazuichi to allow the animals roam and how be friendly with them. Currently, the two cuddled against each other by the couch along with the devas watching whatever movie they had put on the tv smiling among themselves.

" Are you sure no one will ever find out? "

" I'm very sure of it! "

The two had to re-assure eachother everytime that they were never going to get caught, and overtime their affirmation came to a reality. They truly got away with their crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You know how kaz said that tons of girls asked him out cuz he changed his appearance in his FTE? What if its a non-despair au and a yandere Gundham overhears some girls planning to confess to Kaz and the girls get into "horrible accidents"? This could work with a yandere Kaz too.  
> Or maybe Sonia gets into an accident (non-despair) or something and Gundham gets very protective of his crush Kaz and I mean VERY protective. Kaz is super oblivious and think Gundhams just a good friend and he comes home to his dad dead? (Killed by Gundham) He runs into Gundhams arms and Gundham's like "muahahaha its all coming together he will never leave me". - @InfinityFizzyJuice
> 
> ((i decided to mix it in for both. hope it makes sense!))


	14. Discontinued (Or long Haitus)

I’m giving myself a break again. A very long one.this time from the dr community. i didnt interract w any toxic ones, its just i want a fresh breath of air and looking for some other fresh content cause im bored and disinterested atm. Who knows, i’ll resume and work finishing this fanfiction when i get the motivation again

Thank you to everyone who kudos, read/ kept up, commented on this! I really appreciate it all. Shout out to the specifics, you all know who you are! 

Until then, take care~ 💫💙


End file.
